


Истинный Таргариен

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grimm, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Однажды детектив полиции Станнис Баратеон начинает видеть странные вещи: люди обращаются монстрами — волками, медведями, иссохшими старухами. Всему виной кровь древней Валирии, пробудившаяся в нем. Чтобы распутать преступления и спасти людей, Станнису приходится принять свою сущность и научиться использовать обретенные способности. Попутно он находит новых друзей и обзаводится врагами.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг первых трех серий сериала «Гримм»; Портленд вписан в географию Вестероса; можно читать без знания второго канона, детали мира объяснены в тексте.

Каждый человек знает, что когда-нибудь умрет, но готовы к этому единицы. Рейелла была готова лет с десяти, когда начала видеть странные вещи, и отец рассказал ей, что она особенная. С тех пор Рейелла знала, что может погибнуть в любой момент, но вот чего она не представляла, так это того, что доживет до восьмидесяти и умрет от рака. Опухоль оказалась неоперабельной. Врачи предложили химиотерапию. Два курса ничего не дали, и от третьего Рейелла отказалась. Оставшееся время стоило потратить на прощанье с семьей и на объяснения. Ей не хотелось, чтобы ее внук оказался один на один с тяжкой ношей, которая свалится ему на плечи после ее смерти. В свое время рядом с ней был отец, но она забыла об этом и на долгие годы оставила внуков в неведении. 

Рейелла покосилась на приборную панель. Там на неработающем радио была приклеена фотография: трое мальчишек. Один — рослый и широкоплечий — улыбался во весь рот, второй — такой же высокий, но тощий — был сдержан, почти хмур. Третий — совсем еще малыш — радостно тянулся к кому-то, кто скрывался за кадром. Одному из этих мальчиков, давно ставших мужчинами, предстоит перенять ее способности. Рейелла не знала кому и никак не могла на это повлиять. Она могла только надеяться.


	2. Часть первая. Потрошитель

Вообще-то Кира не любила бегать. Однако после расставания с Теоном она решила, что займется собой, найдет лучшего парня, какой только существует на свете, а бабник Теон будет локти грызть и рыдать, что потерял такую девушку. Месть — прекрасный стимул, и Кира вот уже второй месяц поднималась в пять утра, чтобы сделать большой круг по лесу. Она даже купила себе новые кроссовки, ярко-красные, последней модели. Хвастаться рано утром в лесу было особо не перед кем, но так Кира чувствовала себя комфортней. 

Она привычно запихнула наушники в уши и включила музыку. «Жил-был медведь, косолапый и бурый!» Песня гремела, отбивая ритм, под нее хотелось двигаться: бежать вперед и не останавливаться. И Кира бежала, пока ее взгляд не зацепился за нечто необычное. Она остановилась перевести дыхание, а заодно и осмотреться. На большом камне возле дороги стояла маленькая фигурка, какие кладут в детские завтраки. Кира подошла ближе, подняла фигурку. У нее в руках оказалась симпатичная девочка в красном берете, должно быть ее потерял кто-то из туристов. 

Кира собралась убрать фигурку в карман, но тут ее сбили с ног. Она повалилась на землю, придавленная огромным лохматым телом. Она закричала, но острые клыки впились ей в горло, и крик сошел на нет, сменившись влажным бульканьем. Сквозь пелену страха Кира почувствовала, как в горло хлынуло что-то горячее, и она начала задыхаться. В глазах потемнело, оглушительный рев перекрыл слова песни.

_Ах, бедная дева, увы ей и ах!  
Учуял он мед у нее в волосах! _

Кира потеряла сознание и уже не чувствовала, как монстр отрывает куски мяса от ее тела.

***

Станнис торчал в магазине минут двадцать и все ходил от витрины к витрине. Продавец уже начал на него подозрительно посматривать, и только жетон полицейского, висевший у Станниса на груди, не давал ему обратиться к охране.

— Сэр, — вежливо кашлянул продавец. — Вам помочь?

— Нет, — Станнис помотал головой и вернулся к разглядыванию колец.

Однако продавец решил, что помощь все же нужна, и подошел к нему.

— Присматриваете обручальное кольцо для невесты?

— Я уже женат.

— Значит, подарок для… эм… милой девушки?

— Нет.

— Парня?

Станнис смерил его презрительным взглядом.

— Я ищу подарок жене, — сказал он. — Но он должен соответствовать моменту.

— А то за повод? — не унимался продавец.

— Новая работа. То есть ее еще не взяли, но осталось последнее собеседование — и, скорее всего, место будет ее. Я не хочу дарить ей серьги или кольца, подарок должен быть таким… — он неопределенно повертел рукой в воздухе. — Блокнот или ручка…

— Тогда вы не по адресу. Это ювелирный. 

— Дорогой блокнот или ручка. То есть что-то из той же серии.

— Может быть, часы? У нас есть изящные женские варианты, подойдут как для менеджера, так и бизнес-леди.

— Часы у нее есть, — буркнул Станнис.

— Будут еще одни, — с явным раздражением сказал продавец.

Станнис хотел ответить, но тут телефон в кармане звякнул. Пришло смс от Оберина. «Если ты не выйдешь немедленно, до места преступления будешь добираться пешком». Станнис вздохнул.

— Похоже, мне пора. Долг зовет. Загляну к вам в другой раз.

Продавец без энтузиазма покивал. 

Оберин ждал его снаружи. Свой кофе он давно допил и теперь откровенно скучал, от нечего делать фотографируя проходящих мимо людей на полицейскую камеру. Увидев Станниса, он картинно возвел руки к небесам.

— Хвала всем богам, я думал, ты никогда не вернешься. Вот уж не знал, что ты способен покупать что-то дольше трех минут. 

— Я так ничего и не выбрал.

Оберин закатил глаза. 

— Подарок должен соответствовать. К тому же она еще не получила это место.

— Поверь совету четырежды женатого человека, — сказал Оберин. — Женщины любят подарки. Так что купи ей любую побрякушку и не парься. Учитывая, как редко ты вообще что-то ей даришь, Селиса будет на седьмом небе независимо от того, получит она место или нет.

— Предпочту не слушать четырежды разведенного. 

— Разведенный Оберин посоветовал бы тебе завести любовницу. Вон, глянь, какая красотка.

Станнис проследил его взгляд. Девушка, выходящая из кафе, и впрямь была красивой. Высокая, стройная, с копной ярко-рыжих волос. Деловой костюм сидел на ней идеально, подчеркивая крутые бедра и полную грудь. Кажется, она почувствовала его взгляд, обернулась и кокетливо подмигнула. В следующий момент что-то произошло. Ее лицо исказилось, по коже пробежала рябь, еще секунда — и вместо молодой женщины на Станниса смотрела старуха с мутными глазами. Кожа сморщилась, посерела и огрубела. Волосы стали седыми и редкими. С одной стороны лицо превратилось в комок гнилой плоти, покрывшись язвами. Кожа на щеке словно истлела, оголив мышцы и желтые зубы. 

Видение длилось секунду. Станнис моргнул, и на месте полуразложившейся старухи снова оказалась молодая и красивая женщина, вот только теперь она не улыбалась. Быстро отведя взгляд, она заспешила прочь. 

— Пялиться на задницу будешь в другой раз, — привел его в себя голос Оберина. — А сейчас у нас дело.

Станнис молча кивнул, даже не стал возмущаться дурацкой шуткой. Наверное, он просто не выспался. Селиса полночи заставляла его проверять ее знания по юриспруденции, а потом вертелась, мешая спать. Да, он просто переутомился.

***

Портленд был небольшим городом и славился своей природой: леса, заповедники, парки — не совсем захолустье, но и не мегаполис. Селисе здесь не нравилось, она постоянно предлагала переехать, но Станнис отказывался. Во-первых, тут жили его братья, а какими бы ни были их отношения, семья есть семья. Во-вторых, он бы подумал, найдись причина более серьезная, нежели банальное желание Селисы. Впрочем, с тех пор, как в той юридической фирме освободилось место, она не доставала Станниса.

Заповедник начинался от окраины и уходил глубоко в лес. Сначала шли благоустроенные тропы с указателями и остановками для туристов. Дальше лес становился диким, и в нем регулярно терялись люди. Однако Станниса и Оберина вызвали не из-за заблудившегося туриста. 

— Утром мужчина гулял с собакой и наткнулся на это, — сообщил им лесник. 

— Что именно? — уточнил Оберин.

Лесник кивнул на кусты. Среди травы и палых листьев валялся ярко-красный кроссовок. На ткани расплывались темные пятна — похоже, кровь.

— Женская модель, — со знанием дела заметил Оберин. — Тело есть?

— Не целиком.

Пройдя чуть дальше, они оказались на поляне, усыпанной желтыми флажками, обозначающими улики. Кое-где виднелся брезент, явно прикрывавший части тела. Лесник поморщился и отстал, а Оберин и Станнис принялись изучать место происшествия. Надеяться, что девушка еще жива, не приходилось. У дерева лежала оторванная рука. Кость торчала острыми сколами, мышцы были изорваны, словно когтями, а почва пропиталась кровью. Аккуратный розовый маникюр на ногтях смотрелся неуместным. 

— Она не сопротивлялась, — сказал Станнис. — Не успела?

Оберин пожал плечами. Кроме руки обнаружилась ступня в красном кроссовке, таком же, какой они уже видели. Похоже, ступню просто оторвали, мышцы и кожа болтались тонкими ошметками, следов порезов видно не было. В остальном же по поляне были разбросаны куски плоти, обломки костей, обрывки одежды. Поисковые группы уже прочесывали окрестности, надеясь найти тело. 

Станнис смотрел на нечто бесформенное в луже крови, пытаясь сообразить, какой частью девушки это было, когда его что-то отвлекло. Он напрягся. 

— Ты слышал?

— Что? — Оберин с явным облегчением оторвался от изучения руки.

— Музыка.

Станнис поднялся и двинулся на звук. Оберин последовал за ним, хоть явно ничего не слышал. Станнис вышел на тропу, миновал патрульных и углубился в лес. Музыка стала громче. Источник нашелся почти сразу. Небольшой плейер до сих пор играл. Корпус был красный, как и кроссовки.

Оберин присвистнул.

— Как ты его услышал? — Он присел рядом, поднял наушник и пропел: — _Она и брыкалась, она и визжала, но от медведя не убежала._ Как символично. 

Станнис не ответил. Музыка вообще его мало интересовала, а сейчас и подавно.

— Посмотри, — сказал он, раздвигая куст.

В грязи явно виднелся отпечаток подошвы. Оберин замахал рукой, подзывая патрульных. Те тут же оцепили место и начали фотографировать.

— Помнишь, пару месяцев назад на девушку напала пума? — задумчиво спросил Оберин. — Все списали на нападение животного и расследовать не стали. Думаешь, это может быть связано?

— Думаю, пумы не носят ботинки, — ответил Станнис.

***

Оберин отправился в центр контроля за дикими животными, а Станнис вернулся в участок. Как обычно, там было людно и шумно. Кто-то пришел написать заявление, кто-то — забрать нерадивых родственников, кого-то арестовали за нарушение общественного спокойствия. Действительно серьезные преступления случались редко, а вот мелкие — постоянно.

Один из офицеров оформлял очередного бандита. Станнис в свое время на таких насмотрелся. Сегодня — вождение в нетрезвом виде, завтра угон, послезавтра грабеж. Отсидит пару лет, проведет на свободе от силы месяц и снова вернется в тюрьму. Бритоголовый мужик с татуировкой на шее нагло усмехнулся, глядя на Станниса, а затем его лицо изменилось: позеленело и покрылось чешуей. Глаза стали узкими, с вертикальными зрачками. Безгубый рот оскалился, демонстрируя острые треугольные зубы. Раздвоенный язык затрепетал.

Станнис моргнул, по лицу бандита пробежала рябь, снова превратив его в человека. Он быстро отвел взгляд, боязливо обернулся к офицеру и что-то торопливо заговорил, кажется сознавался в преступлениях. 

Станнис едва не налетел на патрульного. Извинившись, он еще немного понаблюдал за бандитом, но виденье больше не повторялось. 

— Офицер Баратеон, как продвигается расследование?

Станнис поморщился. Он ненавидел, когда Роберт назвал его офицером Баратеоном, и этот его официальный тон тоже ненавидел, и дорогой костюм, с трудом скрывавший пивной живот... Впрочем, легче сказать, что Станнис не ненавидел в Роберте.

Он обернулся, смерил брата взглядом. Тот, как обычно, был прекрасно одет и аккуратно причесан. Часы блестят, галстук отглажен, рубашка белоснежная. Просто идеальный капитан полиции, если бы не запах перегара, который не мог перебить даже флакон вылитого на себя одеколона. 

Станнис подошел ближе. Бунтовать он не собирался. В конце концов, он сам отказался от гонки за место капитана, предпочтя полевую работу. 

— Найдены останки растерзанной девушки. Похоже на нападение животного, но есть сомнения. Мы все проверим.

Роберт покивал.

— Проверь досконально и найди зверя. Его нужно поймать и обезвредить. Жители Портленда должны безопасно гулять в наших лесах.

Наверное, это единственное, что он по-настоящему умел — красиво говорить. В прошлом году он претендовал на пост мэра, но проиграл. До следующих выборов оставалось еще много времени, но подготовкой он занялся уже сейчас. Многочисленные выступления с речами о том, как он делает Портленд безопасным для граждан, были обязательной программой. 

Оберин вернулся к вечеру, принеся с собой несколько папок. Оказалось, что подобные происшествия происходят в данном районе уже несколько лет и каждый раз все списывалось на животных: медведь, пума, волки. Никому просто в голову не приходило, что виновным может быть человек.

Когда позвонила Селиса, Станнис уже собирался уходить. 

— Приезжай скорее, — ее голос в трубке дрожал. — У нас… экстренная ситуация.

***

У дома стоял трейлер: небольшой, с металлической обшивкой, явно видавший виды. На таких путешествуют бездомные алкоголики. «Или маньяки», — подумал Станнис. Впрочем, маньяки могут путешествовать на любом автомобиле.

В кухне горел свет, но в прихожей было тихо. Станнис на всякий случай расстегнул кобуру. Не спеша и стараясь казаться спокойным, он прошел на кухню. Селиса и Ширен сидели за столом лицом к двери. Напротив них расположилась женщина. Наверное, женщина. Со спины было плохо видно, а по бесформенному свитеру и шапке на голове — не понять. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Станнис.

Пару минут все молчали, а потом женщина обернулась. Станнис едва не выругался.

— Бабуля?! 

Ширен рассмеялась.

— Бабушка приехала! — радостно заявила она. — Хороший сюрприз мы тебе устроили? 

— Ага, — буркнул Станнис. — Чудесный, но больше так не делайте.

Бабушка тяжело поднялась, опираясь на трость, и Станнис сделал быстрый шаг вперед, заключил ее в объятия.

— Бабушка рассказывала истории из твоего детства, — заявила Ширен, когда все расселись за столом. — Как вы с дядей Ренли играли в драконов и принцесс.

— Это Ренли играл, отвлекая меня от учебы, — сказал Станнис. — Что тебя привело сюда?

— А ты не рад? — усмехнулась бабушка. — Поди думал, что я давно уже коньки отбросила?

— Нет, конечно, я рад…

— Не бойся, я шучу. Почти. Нужно было закончить все дела, завещание написать.

— Бабуля…

— Прогуляемся?

Они не виделись с бабушкой Рейеллой несколько лет. Разумеется, Станнис понимал, что она уже стара, но знать и принять — не одно и то же. За эти два года она сильно сдала, похудела, а под шапкой явно не было волос. 

— У тебя милая дочка, — сказала она, ковыляя рядом и придерживая Станниса под руку. — А вот жена как была страшная, так и осталась. Еще не решился найти кого-то получше?

— Я думал, мы будем говорить о тебе.

— А что тут говорить, — пожала плечами Рейелла. — Четвертая стадия. Два курса химиотерапии, но толку никакого, только волосы выпали. 

— Сколько тебе дают?

— Два года, два месяца, два дня. Какая разница. В моем возрасте умереть можно когда угодно и от чего угодно. 

— Ты уже говорила с Робертом? С Ренли?

Она помолчала.

— Я приехала сразу к тебе. 

— Потому что их жены еще хуже моей?

Рейелла даже не улыбнулась, хотя подобные грубые шутки ей обычно нравились.

— Потому что хотела убедиться, — сказала она и остановилась.

Она обернулась к Станнису и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Скажи мне, в последнее время с тобой происходило что-то странное?

— Я полицейский. Что именно ты считаешь странным?

— Ты видишь… разные вещи? То, что не видят другие?

Станнис сглотнул. Молодая женщина, вмиг ставшая гнилой старухой. Мужчина, превратившийся в змею.

— Видишь, — удовлетворенно заключила Рейелла. — Это только начало. Дальше будет больше. Я постараюсь тебя обучить чему успею. Надо было начать раньше, но это как лотерея, никогда не знаешь, на кого выпадет.

— Выпадет что? — непонимающе спросил Станнис.

— Кровь древней Валирии. Помнишь, в детстве мы читали сказки Висеньи Таргариен? Так вот, это не сказки. Все, о чем она писала, — правда. Монстры среди нас, а ты способен их отличать. Ты — Таргариен. 

— Это ведь твоя девичья фамилия.

— Это больше, чем фамилия. Это дар… и проклятье. 

Она вдруг замерла, прислушалась, напряглась всем телом.

— Он здесь?!

— Кто?

Ответить Рейелла не успела. Откуда ни возьмись появился человек и бросился на нее. Станнис не успел среагировать, а вот Рейелла проявила удивительную прыть для больной старой женщины. Она приняла удар на трость, отразила его и пнула человека в колено. Тот взвыл и замахнулся. Станнис хотел достать пистолет, но понял, что не успеет. В руках у человека было нечто, напоминающее косу: длинная палка с острым изогнутым лезвием на конце.

Станнис прыгнул, сбил человека с ног, ударил кулаком по лицу и тут же сам получил в живот. Человек скинул его с себя и снова замахнулся. Станнис хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь отойти от удара в солнечное сплетение. Однако Рейелла справлялась и без него. Она отбивала удар за ударом и сама била человека тростью, отчего тот выл и шипел. Станнис наконец сфокусировался и понял, что нападавший вовсе не был человеком. Его лицо напоминало резиновую маску: высокий покатый лоб, карикатурно большой рот, острые зубы, коричневатая кожа. На руках прорезались когти. Станнис потряс головой, но ничего не изменилось. Думать было некогда. Рейелла начала пропускать удары, тварь швырнула ее на землю и решительно замахнулась. 

Станнис дрожащими руками вытащил пистолет, прицелился и выстрелил. Тварь будто и не заметила. Станнис выстрелил снова, и еще, и еще, пока не разрядил всю обойму. Тварь по-звериному зарычала и рухнула на землю. Морда-маска расправилась, став обычным лицом. Станнис подскочил к Рейелле, та тяжело дышала.

— Ты видел? — прохрипела она. — Видел?!

Станнис быстро закивал.

— Что это было?

— Жнец. Они охотятся на нас. Твои родители не погибли в аварии. Их убили. А теперь они пришли за мной.

Она закрыла глаза, из уголка рта потекла струйка крови. 

— Рей! — Станнис потряс ее за плечи. — Не оставляй меня! Что с моими родителями?! Рейелла!

— Трейлер, — прошептала она. — Все в нем…

***

Станнис провел ночь в больнице, но к утру решил, что спать на неудобных пластиковых стульях нет смысла. Рейелла была без сознания, к ней не пускали, утверждая, что сначала надо сделать все анализы. К тому же работу никто не отменял.

Сначала он заехал домой, принял душ и переоделся. Бабушкин трейлер так и стоял возле дома. Она сказала: разгадки в нем, и Станнис решил заглянуть, хоть и опаздывал в участок. Внутри трейлер выглядел так, как и должен дом на колесах: узкая кровать, стол, привинченный к полу, ящики, больше напоминавшие старинные сундуки, шкаф, запирающийся на массивный засов. Повсюду валялись вещи: шарфы, свитера, кружки, склянки, пластмассовые и деревянные фигурки и, конечно, книги. Бабушка обожала книги и передала свою любовь Станнису. Он поднял со стола внушительный фолиант. В таких бабушка читала им с Ренли сказки в детстве. Страницы были желтыми, то ли просто сделанными под старину, то ли и впрямь очень старыми. 

Станнис открыл книгу. С разворота на него уставилось существо, напоминающее волка из детских мультиков. Вот только картинка эта явно не предназначалась для детей. Монстр скалился, и слюна стекала с его клыков, а глаза горели красным — единственный цвет на черно-белом рисунке. 

Станнис полистал книгу. Остальные страницы были заняты такими же рисунками странных существ и их описанием. Он замер, наткнувшись на изображение женщины с полусгнившим лицом. Он видел вчера такую. Надпись рядом с портретом гласила «Hexenbiest». Это можно было перевести как «ведьма».

Станнис отложил книгу и подошел к шкафу. Наверное, стоит принести Рейелле ее вещи, чтобы она чувствовала себя уютнее в больнице. Он открыл шкаф и изумленно воззрился на его содержимое. Ничего похожего на старушечьи платья. Стенки шкафа были увешаны оружием, и ладно бы дробовиками или пистолетами, но это оружие было очень странным. Станнис заметил несколько внушительного размера ножей, мачете, топоры, дубинки и даже арбалет. 

«Так, коллекционирование средневекового оружия не запрещено законом, — сказал он себе. — А, например, арбалет не требует разрешения, в отличии от того же револьвера. Но, черт возьми, зачем бабуле все это?!»

За спиной скрипнула дверь, и Станнис быстро захлопнул шкаф, обернулся. На пороге стояла Ширен с любопытным лицом.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Станнис, отходя от шкафа и как бы невзначай закрывая лежавшую на столе книгу.

— Я увидела, что ты пошел в бабушкин трейлер, и решила помочь. Нашел что-нибудь интересное? 

— Что может быть интересного в вещах старушки? Книги, пледы, чашки.

— Можно мне здесь осмотреться?

— Нет! То есть вдруг бабуле не понравится, что мы тут хозяйничаем. Поверь мне, ты не захочешь видеть ее в гневе.

— Боишься, что я найду твои детские фотки? — улыбнулась Ширен. — Например, где ты изображаешь прекрасного принца на Хэллоуин. 

— Все подобные фотографии давно уничтожены, — усмехнулся Станнис. — И принцем всегда наряжался Ренли, я был моряком. Мне нравились морские костюмы, но мне не хотелось быть пиратом, потому что они нарушают закон. 

Ширен тихонько засмеялась. Станнис вспомнил, как однажды хотел нарядиться охотником, но бабуля так грустно на него посмотрела, что он сам отказался от этой идеи. Он выпроводил Ширен из трейлера и запер его.

— А что было в шкафу? — спросила она, уже направляясь к дому.

— Ножи, — лаконично ответил Станнис.

— Зачем бабушке ножи?

— А зачем вообще нужны ножи? Резать…

Резать — что? Вернее, кого? Человеко-волков? Ведьм? Других монстров?

— Морковку, например, или лук.

***

В участке стоял ажиотаж. Патрульные сновали туда-сюда, все переговаривались и перебрасывались папками.

Едва завидев Станниса, Оберин помахал ему рукой.

— Общий сбор в конференц-зале.

— Что случилось?

— Чепэ.

Роберт сегодня был особенно собран: идеальный костюм, неброский галстук, борода аккуратно подстрижена и уложена. Кажется, даже глаза не красные после хорошей порции виски. Так бывало, только если он собирался много и основательно говорить на камеру. Проектор транслировал на стену карту города и фотографию девочки лет десяти. 

— Сегодня, — начал Роберт громогласно, и все затихли, — в нашем городе произошло ужасное происшествие. Я говорю «происшествие», потому что не хочу произносить слово «трагедия». Трагедия пока не случилась, и мы с вами сделаем все, чтобы происшествие так и осталось происшествием. Это, — он указал на девочку, — мисс Сноу. Сегодня она отправилась из школы к своему дедушке, но так до него и не дошла. С момента исчезновения прошло всего восемь часов, и у нас есть все шансы найти девочку живой и невредимой.

Роберт обвел присутствующих грозным взглядом, в котором читалось: только попробуйте мне найти ее не невредимой и тем более не живой.

— Мисс Сноу была одета в розовую куртку и красные легинсы. Каждый из вас получит ее фотографию. Разделимся на поисковые группы, привлечем специалистов с собаками, обыщем каждый клочок земли в этом городе. Я хочу, чтобы к ужину девочка была дома! 

Все-таки что-что, а организовать работу Роберт умел. Особенно если провал сулил ему позор в глазах общественности, а успех — напротив, поднимет его рейтинг.

— Станнис, — окликнул его Роберт, и тот стиснул зубы.

«Станнис» еще хуже, чем «детектив Баратеон», потому что за ним обычно следовали попытки поговорить по душам, а в этом Роберт был полным профаном.

— Ты как? — спросил Роберт и крепко стиснул плечо Станниса.

— Нормально.

— Это нелегко. Вчера ты убил человека, пусть и защищаясь. Комиссия уже рассмотрела дело, твой вины нет, но все равно нужно посетить психолога.

— Психолога?! — Станнис не поверил своим ушам. — Бабушка в коме. _Наша_ бабушка. Тебе, конечно, плевать, тебя вырастили Аррен и Старки, но мне она заменила родителей.

— Мне _не_ плевать, — прорычал Роберт. — Но, в отличие от тебя, я не только внук, но и капитан полиции и должен заботиться о тебе не только как о брате, но и как о подчиненном. В том числе направить к психологу, чтобы потом не было проблем.

— Можно подумать, ты заботишься обо мне как о брате, — пробурчал Станнис. — Ты хоть навестил ее в больнице?

— Я говорил с докторами…

— По телефону?

— Она все рано в коме, а здесь — пропавшая девочка! 

Станнис собирался возразить, но тут рядом громко кашлянул Оберин.

— Сэр, — начал он. — Вы заметили, что девочка была одета в красное? Как убитая вчера бегунья. Как и еще три девушки, погибшие якобы от нападения животного.

Роберт задумался.

— Полагаешь, это может быть тот же человек?

— Полагаю, это надо проверить.

Роберт кивнул.

— Займитесь этим.

***

Женщина плакала и только неразборчиво лепетала, даже Оберин не смог вытянуть из нее что-то внятное. Пожилой мужчина, напротив, старался держаться спокойно и сосредоточенно, говорил много и постоянно вспоминал детали. Увы, информации от этого больше не становилось. Внучка приходила к нему дважды в неделю. Путь от школы занимал пятнадцати минут, однако прошло больше двух часов, и мужчина заволновался. Сначала он обзвонил всех подружек девочки, затем учителей и, нигде ее не обнаружив, вызвал полицию.

— Надо пройтись по лесу, — сказал Оберин, передавая мужчину поисковой группе.

— Не думаю, что девочке разрешают гулять в лесу, — заметил Станнис.

— Все дети, конечно, слушают своих родителей, — усмехнулся Оберин.

Станнис был вынужден с ним согласиться. Даже он в свое время нарушал запрет на прогулки по лесу, за что нередко получал от бабушки.

Район, где пропала девочка, находился на самой окраине города, и уже спустя пять минут Оберин и Станнис оказались в лесу. Они двинулись по тропинке в том направлении, откуда должна была идти девочка. Что-то яркое мелькнуло в траве, и Станнис остановился. Отодвинув куст, он обнаружил ярко-розовый школьный рюкзак. На кармане синим маркером было выведено «Э. С.». 

— Эшли Сноу, — подтвердил его догадки Оберин и вытащил телефон, принялся набирать поисковую группу.

Станнис же осмотрелся. Рюкзак лежал у самых корней, присыпанный жухлой листвой, словно его специально спрятали. Станнис шагнул с тропы, прошел немного по траве, внимательно вглядываясь в землю, и тут же наткнулся на след ботинка, который очень напоминал тот, что был на вчерашнем месте преступления. Вот только здесь дело не ограничилось одним отпечатком. Чуть поодаль Станнис заметил еще один, а за ним еще. 

— Он был здесь! — воскликнул Станнис и бросился вперед, не дожидаясь экспертов. 

Вдруг он сможет догнать негодяя? Шансов, конечно, мало, но ведь и прошло всего несколько часов. Он внезапно подумал, а что было бы, окажись на месте Эшли Сноу Ширен? Что, если бы преступник решил наведаться не в северную часть города, а в западную? Станнис редко давал волю эмоциям, но сейчас не смог сдержаться. Возможно, сказалась бессонная ночь у постели бабули, да и вообще напряжение последних дней, но он не на шутку завелся. 

Следы описали круг и снова вывели его на окраину, только на другую улицу. Станнис остановился и осмотрелся. Аккуратные домики с ухоженными газонами жались друг к другу. В доме напротив того места, где остановился Станнис, отворилась дверь, и немолодой мужчина с седеющей бородой в поношенном зеленом свитере вышел во двор. Он не торопясь прошел к почтовому ящику, вынул стопку конвертов и принялся их просматривать. Станнис уже решил двигаться дальше, но тут мимо мужчины проехала компания детишек на велосипедах и тот изменился.

По его лицу словно прошла судорога, исказив до неузнаваемости. Череп вытянулся, став похожим на волчий, рот наполнился острыми зубами, борода превратилась в шерсть, а глаза налились красным. Словно почувствовав взгляд Станниса, мужчина обернулся к нему. Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга взглядом, затем мужчина встрепенулся, моментально вновь став собой, и поспешил в дом. 

В голове Станниса тут же сложилась картинка: острые клыки и глубокие раны на частях тела, длинные когти и оторванные конечности. Станнис сорвался с места. Он сам не понял, как так быстро добежал до дома, но дверь мужчина запереть не успел. Станнис ворвался внутрь, схватил его за грудки и что было мочи встряхнул. 

— Где она?! — прокричал он. — Что ты с ней сделал?!

***

— Капитан в ярости, — сказал Оберин, убирая телефон.

Станнис хмуро смотрел на патрульных, переворачивающих дом. Ничего подозрительного они не нашли. Никаких следов девочки да и вообще чего-либо незаконного.

— Сказал, что мы отвлекаемся от поисков, и велел возвращаться в лес. С чего ты взъелся на мужика?

— Следы вывели к нему.

— Следы вывели на его улицу. Если ты не заметил, тут еще с десяток домов. 

— Он подходит под описание.

— Какое описание, тихий одиночка без судимости? Да под такое добрая половина города подходит.

— Это он, — упрямо сказал Станнис. — Я уверен.

— А что-то кроме уверенности у тебя есть?

Станнис промолчал. Он смотрел на мужчину, сидевшего в полицейской машине и буравившего его пристальным взглядом. Из головы не шли его острые зубы и налитые кровью глаза. 

— Сворачиваемся, ребята, — объявил Оберин. — А ты иди домой. Или в больницу к бабуле. И скажи спасибо, что мужик не подал иск. 

Скрепя сердце Станнис отступил. Как бы ему ни хотелось найти девочку, а доказательств у него и вправду не было. По крайней мере, он напугал мерзавца, может тот и не станет трогать девочку, а Станнис успеет на него что-нибудь накопать.

Первым делом он отправился в больницу. Бабуля пришла в себя, но была очень слаба. Доктор предупредила, что долго рядом с ней находиться нельзя.

— У нее множественные ушибы, внутренние кровоизлияния и трещина в ребрах, — сказала молодая женщина-врач. — В ее возрасте это и так опасно, а учитывая опухоль и метастазы…

Она развела руками. Станнис кивнул. 

— Я так понимаю, ей не впервой переживать подобные травмы, — продолжила врач. — У нее шрамы по всему телу. Некоторые довольно свежие. Кем она работала?

— Библиотекарем, — буркнул Станнис.

Он никогда не видел Рейеллу в больничной палате. Она не болела, а если случались ушибы или вывихи, лечилась дома. Станнис привык видеть ее веселой, уверенной женщиной, но сейчас она выглядела дряхлой старухой. Волосы выпали от химиотерапии, лицо покрывали синяки, а под глазами пролегли темные круги.

— Ты видел его? — спросила она, едва Станнис пересек порог палаты.

Соврать ей он не смог.

— Его и других, — кивнул он.

— Значит, это ты. Ты теперь истинный Таргариен, — сказала она. — Защитник людей, охотник на нечисть. Я верю, что ты справишься. Ты… лучше подходишь для этого, чем Роберт или Ренли. 

— Я… — Станнис не знал, что ответить. — Что я должен делать?

— Убивай их.

— За что? Просто потому, что они такие? Без суда и адвоката?

Рейелла усмехнулась.

— Думаешь, они спрашивают разрешения на убийство? Они — монстры. Или ты убьешь их, или они — тебя.

— Кто напал на тебя? — спросил Станнис.

— Жнец. Это… Их цель — убивать истинных Таргариенов. Я только не пойму, как он нашел меня.

— Я это выясню, — пообещал Станнис. — А это… Этот дар…

— Скорее проклятье.

— Оно может передаться и Ширен?

— В ней _уже_ наша кровь. И она может пробудиться в любой момент.

Рейелла вдруг захрипела и закашлялась. Изо рта потекла тонкая красная струйка. Станнис тут же позвал медсестру, и его выпроводили. Спустя полчаса ему сообщили, что состояние стабилизировалось, но лучше Рейеллу пока не беспокоить. Станнис решил, что торчать в больнице вторую ночь нет никакого смысла, и на этот раз отправился домой.

***

_Ширен такая милая в этом красном платье. Она редко надевает нарядные платья, а зря. Алый шелк подчеркивает ее белую кожу, распущенные волосы скрывают уродливый шрам на лице._

_Она босая, но ей совсем не холодно. Она бежит голыми ногами по осенней листве, и ветер развевает полы ее красного платья. На секунду она оборачивается и протягивает ему руку, словно зовет за собой, а потом огромная туша сминает ее хрупкое тело. Кровь проступает черными пятнами на красной ткани. Кровь льется на землю. Кровь брызжет на деревья. Кровь…_

Станнис проснулся в холодном поту, подскочив на кровати. Селиса рядом сонно заворчала, но лишь перевернулась на другой бок. Какое-то время Станнис просто пытался отдышаться, потом поднялся. Давненько ему не снились кошмары, а такие мрачно-кровавые, наверное, вообще никогда. Станнис знал, что нужно делать, чтобы подобные сны его больше не тревожили: найти пропавшую девочку и наказать похитителя. 

У него даже был подозреваемый, вот только Роберт запретил приближаться к нему без веской причины. Станнис-полицейский, разумеется, приказ выполнит, однако сейчас он готовился попробовать себя в новой роли.

— Я поверю тебе, Рейелла, — тихо сказал он, натягивая джинсы. — Поверю, что во мне течет кровь древней Валирии и что я — истинный Таргариен, борец с монстрами и защитник людей. 

Он подхватил куртку и вышел из спальни. 

Начать следовало с самого простого — с книг, и Станнис знал, что искать. Он уже видел искомого монстра в бабушкиной книге сегодня утром. Книга нашлась там, где Станнис ее оставил — на столе в трейлере. Похоже, Ширен все же его послушалась и не стала рыться в бабулиных вещах. 

Станнис сел за стол и раскрыл книгу на нужной странице. Он пробежал глазами запись, затем вернулся к началу, пролистал остальное. К его разочарованию, книга оказалась не энциклопедией, а чем-то вроде дневника, написанного в начале двадцатого века. Автор — Эйегон Таргариен — рассказывал о своих странствиях, монстрах, с которыми он встречался и которых убивал. Отца Рейеллы и прадеда Станниса звали Эйегоном, наверное, это был он. Почти каждый рассказ заканчивался словами «и тогда я отрубил ему голову». Повезло, что почерк у Эйегона был красивым и разборчивым да и рисунки очень точны и вполне узнаваемы.

Станнис вернулся к человеку-волку. Его название — «Blutbad» — было написано на валирийском. В детстве бабуля заставляла Станниса и Ренли учить валирийский. Станнис всегда недоумевал зачем. Кажется, теперь он понял. Хорошо, хоть название твари — единственное, что было написано на валирийском, да и то имело перевод на общий язык. Станнис уже подзабыл валирийский, но помнил слово «blut» — «кровь» и «bad» — «ванна» или «купаться». Перевод «потрошитель» вполне соответствовал смыслу.

Станнис начал читать.

«Путешествуя по северу, мы наткнулись на стаю потрошителей, терроризировавших Зимний Городок. К тому моменту, как мы въехали в город, были убиты уже двадцать человек. Твари эти злобные, любят есть сырое человеческое мясо, предпочитают женщин и детей, так как их проще поймать и они не дают отпор. Однако и мужчинами потрошители не брезгуют. 

Подъезжая к городу, мы обнаружили разорванное тело мужчины. Ноги и руки его валялись отдельно, обглоданные до костей. Внутренности, кроме кишок, выели. Голова была оторвана от тела, я не заметил следов ножа или даже когтей, позвоночник был просто сломан. Твари эти невероятно сильны. 

Дунк осмотрел останки и по следам на костях определил, что потрошителей было не меньше трех. А еще он указал на красную куртку, разодранную в лоскуты. Красный цвет привлекает и возбуждает этих тварей. Может, они и не стали бы бросаться на сильного мужчину, не будь на нем красной куртки».

Красное. Станнис задумчиво потер переносицу. На убитой бегунье была красная одежда, как и на пропавшей девочке. Быстро пробежав страницу до конца, он прочел, как Эйегон со своим напарником выследили стаю и перебили всех до единого. Что ж, похоже, он сейчас пойдет по следам прадеда и отправится на первую в своей жизни охоту.

Дом потрошителя ничем не отличался от других. В окне горел свет, на улице желтел фонарь в кованной оправе. Газон был аккуратно подстрижен, пара садовых гномов улыбалась прохожим. Станнис даже назвал бы дом милым, если бы не знал, что в нем живет кровожадный убийца. 

Станнис обошел дом, желая осмотреться со всех сторон. Долго ему наблюдать не пришлось. Задняя дверь отворилась, и потрошитель вышел во двор. Он осмотрел небольшой дворик, поправил поливальные установки. Остановился у забора и замер, словно прислушиваясь или принюхиваясь. Потом по его лицу пробежала уже знакомая Станнису судорога, и вместо приятного мужчины глазам предстал злобный монстр. Он шумно вдохнул воздух носом, недовольно заурчал и тут же встрепенулся, снова принимая человеческий вид. Потрошитель подошел вплотную к забору, огляделся и расстегнул ширинку. Станнис с удивлением наблюдал, как он мочится на забор. Потрошитель застегнул штаны — выглядел он при этом крайне довольным — и вернулся в дом. 

Станнис выждал еще немного и ловко перепрыгнул через невысокую ограду. Он сам удивился, как легко у него это получилось. Действовать нужно было тихо и быстро: найти следы девочки, понять, где потрошитель ее держит, спасти, а потом уже заняться монстром. При беглом осмотре Станнис ничего не обнаружил: двор как двор, маленький, но ухоженный. Может быть, в доме есть какие-то зацепки?

Станнис осторожно подобрался к окну и замер, прислушавшись. Внутри было тихо. Пару минут он просто стоял, а потом стекло разлетелось на осколки и на него выпрыгнуло нечто, похожее на человека, но им явно не являющееся. Станнис едва увернулся и устоял на ногах, но монстр тут же схватил его за куртку, швырнул спиной к стене дома. 

— Зря ты сюда пришел, — прорычал потрошитель, сверкая налитыми кровью глазами. 

Станнис впервые видел монстра так близко. Даже в полумраке ночи он сумел различить шерсть, покрывавшую его лицо, и острые зубы. Впрочем, любоваться на звериную морду ему пришлось недолго. Потрошитель потряс головой, принимая человеческий облик, и добродушно улыбнулся. 

— Ладно-ладно, — он примирительно поднял руки. — Не бойся, я тебя не трону. Но ты сам напросился, зайдя на мою территорию. Я всего лишь защищался. Пойдем внутрь, пива выпьем. Кстати, за окно ты мне заплатишь.

Станнис не успел ничего сказать, как потрошитель приглашающе махнул рукой и скрылся в доме. Странно, но Станнис не испугался: ни когда перед ним стоял получеловек-полузверь, ни сейчас, когда его пригласили в логово волка. 

Внутри дом оказался таким же милым, как снаружи: старинная мебель, напоминавшая ту, что была в доме Рейеллы, где вырос Станнис; на стенах картины в деревянных рамках; вязаные пледы на креслах. Всюду веяло домашним уютом, о котором Станнис успел забыть. 

Потрошитель и вправду достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива. Станнис раньше такое не пил. Потрошитель протянул одну бутылку ему, при этом пристально на него посмотрев.

— Извини, — смущенно сказал он, отходя. — Никогда раньше не встречал таких, как ты, истинных Таргариенов, хоть и слышал достаточно. Помню, в детстве мне читали сказки про вас, страшно было до ужаса. 

Он прищурился и подался вперед, шумно втянул носом воздух. Станнис непроизвольно отшатнулся. Потрошитель усмехнулся.

— Ты вроде бы новичок. В твоей семье кто-то умер?

— Моя бабушка умирает.

Потрошитель понимающе кивнул.

— Представляю, сколько всего на тебя свалилось. Все эти странные существа: клыкастые, зубастые, чешуйчатые. Все кажутся злобными тварями, готовыми тебя сожрать. Да еще эти книги ваши нагоняют жуть. Но послушай, не все существа такие. Я не такой. Возможно, когда-то я и творил… всякое, и я этим не горжусь, но я давно завязал с прошлым. Я не ем мяса и не охочусь. Я хороший потрошитель, как бы странно это ни звучало. И кстати, меня зовут Давос. Давос Сиворт. 

Он протянул руку, и Станнис машинально ее пожал, забыв представиться. Однако этого и не потребовалось.

— А ты — детектив Станнис Баратеон. Я запомнил. 

— Наверное, мне стоит извиниться, — сказал Станнис. — Но я был уверен, что девочка у тебя. 

Давос Сиворт развел руками.

— Я понятия не имею, что это за девочка и кто ее похитил.

Станнис различил в его голосе сомнение. Похоже, истинный Таргариен из Станниса получился плохой, а вот полицейским он всегда был хорошим. 

— И не догадываешься? Сколько вас таких, любителей красного, обитает в округе?

— Я не общаюсь с другими. Мы не общительные, да и не всем по душе мой образ жизни.

— Но вечером на заднем дворе ты метишь территорию.

Давос промолчал. Кажется, Станнис попал в точку, и это вывело его из себя. Черт, да ведь потрошитель наверняка может учуять другого издалека. Он ведь именно это делал перед тем, как помочиться на забор, — нюхал.

— Послушай меня, — угрожающе начал Станнис, шагнув вперед. — Маленькая девочка пропала, и бог знает, жива ли она еще. Ты поможешь мне, или я срублю твою паршивую голову, как делали мои предки.

— Не угрожай мне.

Потрошитель не изменился, но его глаза налились красным.

— Я не просто буду угрожать, я выполню угрозу. Я не допущу, чтобы моя дочь оказалась следующей.

— Я тебя понимаю, — ответил Давос. Его глаза вновь стали нормальными. — У меня у самого семеро сыновей.

Станнис отступил и недоуменно смерил его взглядом.

— Неуместная шутка.

— Это не шутка. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Таргариен пришел за их головами. Идем, посмотрим, что можно сделать.

***

Машина подскакивала на неровной проселочной дороге, хоть скорость была совсем небольшой. Станнис покосился на Давоса, высунувшегося из окна почти по пояс. Он делал так уже десять минут: глубоко втягивал воздух, принюхиваясь, словно пес, и указывал дорогу. Наверное, если бы их кто-то увидел, вызвал бы полицию или позвонил в психушку. К счастью, ночью и по городу-то мало кто ходил, а уж по лесу — тем более. В очередной раз Давос вернулся на место и закрыл окно.

— Прямо до моста, — сказал он. — А там притормози.

— Уверен? — спросил Станнис. 

До моста оставалась еще пара миль, и след потерять было довольно легко.

— Здесь все равно только одна дорога. Доберемся до моста, дальше определимся. Надеюсь, не придется тащиться в глушь пешком.

— Жизнь девочки на кону, — напомнил Станнис.

— Я помню, — буркнул Давос. — Но на твоем месте я бы не слишком рассчитывал ее найти. 

— Ты ведь взял след.

— Я не собака, — огрызнулся Давос. — Я учуял потрошителя, да. Но, во-первых, я не уверен, что именно он похитил девочку. А во-вторых, он ведь мог ее уже… ну… съесть. 

— Именно поэтому мы отправились на поиски сейчас, а не утром.

— А я думал, потому, что тебе будет сложно объяснить, ну, вот это вот. 

— Поэтому тоже, — не стал отрицать Станнис.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Станнис следил за дорогой и изредка косился на сидящего рядом потрошителя, которому совсем не шло это название. 

— Итак, — начал Станнис. Очень хотелось расспросить Давоса о нем и таких, как он, но не хотелось выдавать своего невежества. — Ты видишь в темноте?

— Лучше, чем люди, но не так хорошо, как, скажем, шустролап.

— И обоняние как у собаки?

— Скорее как у волка, но только в схлынувшем состояние.

— Ага, — Станнис неуверенно кивнул.

Давос подозрительно на него покосился.

— Сейчас ты спросишь, что такое «схлынуть». Как давно ты в деле? 

— Со вчерашнего дня.

Давос удивленно на него вытаращился.

— Господи, зачем я вообще с тобой поехал! Я даже не уверен, что ты меня не убьешь после того, как отыщешь девочку.

— Да с чего мне тебя убивать?! — возмутился Станнис.

— Потому что ты — Таргариен, это в вашей валирийской крови. 

— Моя фамилия Баратеон, и каждый человек… и не-человек имеет право на справедливый суд, присяжных и адвоката. 

— Даже те, кто ест маленьких девочек?

— Я полицейский и видел всякое дерьмо еще до того, как во мне проснулась таргариеновская кровь. Поверь, если бы я считал иначе, давно бы ушел с этой работы.

— Интересно, что бы на это сказали твои предки? — задумчиво протянул Давос. — Или твоя бабушка?

— Ну насчет бабули у меня есть предположения, — ответил Станнис. — Но вслух я их произносить не буду. Кстати, мы приехали.

Давос выбрался из машины, снова перекинулся — схлынул, отметил про себя Станнис, — и повел носом.

— Да, он определенно совсем близко.

— Девочку чуешь?

— Нет, но и крови не чую. Либо она еще жива, либо мы пришли не туда.

— Вот и проверим, — сказал Станнис. — Куда ехать?

— Никуда. Мы пойдем пешком, чтобы застать его врасплох.

— Уверен? — засомневался Станнис.

— Ты Таргариен первый день, а я потрошитель… давно, в общем. 

Станнис поверил, но пистолет все же проверил.

— Кстати, вас можно убить обычными пулями или нужны серебряные?

Давос закатил глаза.

— Мы такие же живые существа, как и люди. Ну, может, сильнее и выносливее. Тебе понадобится больше одной пули, но уж точно меньше обоймы. Твои предки, например, вполне успешно пользовались топорами. 

Станнис не стал говорить, что они и сейчас ими пользуются, судя по бабушкиному трейлеру. Он подошел к Давосу, который что-то высматривал или вынюхивал в кустах. Оказалось, он набирал в горсть ягоды.

— Что это? Отрава?

— Ну, если съесть пару фунтов — да. Но мы их есть не будем. — Он протянул Станнису ягоды. — Разотри в ладонях и намажь шею и куртку.

— Шутишь?

— Нисколько. Это отобьет запах. Я чувствую его отсюда, думаешь, он так не может? 

Станнис послушно начал натираться ягодами. Хорошо, хоть сок оказался прозрачным, а не, скажем, ядовито-синим. Сам же Давос, кроме того что тоже натерся соком ягод, сжевал еще какие-то листики. 

— Идем, — сказал он и направился к реке.

Станнис в очередной раз хотел возмутиться, не издевается ли Давос над ним, но вспомнил его фразу про первый день в роли Таргариена и решил промолчать. Река здесь была совсем мелкой и по камням получилось пройти, лишь немного замочив ноги. 

Они двигались по тропе, пока вдалеке не показался домик. Жить в лесу не запрещалось, и многие имели такие вот домики вдалеке от городского шума. Кажется, Станнис начинал понимать почему. Давос, шедший рядом, дернулся.

— Его запах здесь такой сильный, — пожаловался он. — На чужой территории я чувствую себя неуютно. Лучше бы мне вернуться.

— Даже не думай, — отрезал Станнис. — Просто стой рядом, улыбайся и ничего не трогай.

— Ну, если он поймет, кто я, не могу поручиться за его реакцию.

По большому счету Станнису было все равно, начнут ли потрошители драть друг другу глотки, главное — найти девочку.

Он подошел к двери, строго посмотрел на Давоса, давая понять, что не потерпит неожиданностей, и позвонил. Свет в окнах горел, хозяин явно был дома, однако ждать пришлось долго, прежде чем дверь отворилась.

На пороге появился молодой человек лет двадцати пяти, гладко выбритый и аккуратно причесанный. 

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся он. — Чем могу помочь?

Станнис непроизвольно глянул на его ноги. Будь он в ботинках, это могло бы стать поводом для обыска. Однако на ногах парня оказались мягкие кожаные туфли.

— Детектив Баратеон, — представился Станнис. — Полиция Портленда.

— И детектив… — парень перевел взгляд на Давоса.

— Гражданский волонтер, — быстро ответил Станнис. — Сегодня днем пропала десятилетняя девочка, мы проводим расследование.

— И какое я имею к этому отношение?

— Возможно, она заблудилась в лесу. 

— Я никого не видел.

— Мы можем осмотреть дом?

— Зачем? — парень не то чтобы возражал, но явно понимал, что оснований для обыска у Станниса нет.

— Она могла незаметно забраться в дом, — подал голос Давос. — Вдруг она сейчас лежит без сознания где-то под столом, а вы сами понятия об этом не имеете?

Парень смерил его внимательным взглядом. Станнису показалось, он сейчас схлынет, но парень сдержался, вежливо улыбнулся и пропустил их внутрь. Дом выглядел еще более милым, чем у Давоса. Даже слишком милым, почти приторным. В нем не было того уюта, что Станнис сразу почувствовал в доме Давоса.

Камин украшали фигурки, тарелочки, кружечки, салфеточки. На стенах — вышивка и акварельные картины. Из всей этой нарочито милой атмосферы выделялась массивная кожаная мебель. Впрочем, плед и подушки были ярко-розового цвета. Розового вообще было очень много.

— Итак, мистер…

— Сноу.

— Распространенная фамилия в Портленде, — заметил Станнис. — Чем вы занимаетесь?

Он внимательно осматривал комнату, стараясь заметить хоть что-то подозрительное: детскую куртку, прядь волос, пятно крови. Однако все казалось идеальным, хорошо вымытым, выстиранным, ни пылинки, ни соринки. 

— Я почтальон, — ответил мистер Сноу.

— И шестая улица — ваш маршрут?

— Как многие другие.

— Подушки сам вышивал? — довольно грубо спросил Давос, беря в руки небольшую диванную подушку.

Чехол был явно ручной работой, расшитый большими розовыми цветами.

— Матушка, — сдержанно ответил мистер Сноу. — То есть мачеха, когда была жива. Это их с отцом дом. Это все после них осталось.

— Ты бы по-другому обустроил? — усмехнулся Давос.

Станнис хотел его одернуть, но сообразил, что может этого не делать. Давос — гражданский, мистер Сноу сам его впустил. Если ему не нравится тон, пусть выпроваживает и подает в суд, к полиции никаких претензий. 

Мистер Сноу буравил Давоса взглядом, а тот, не переставая мило улыбаться, поднес подушку к лицу и шумно вдохнул. В следующий миг его глаза налились кровью, борода превратилась в шерсть, а рот наполнился острыми зубами.

— Человеческая кожа, — прорычал он.

Мистер Сноу не ответил. Он бросился на Давоса, превращаясь в зверя. Секунда, и монстры сцепились. Они драли друг друга когтями и рычали. Небольшой стеклянный столик, стоявший возле дивана, разлетелся вдребезги, подушки полетели в разные стороны. Станнис выхватил пистолет, но не стрелял, боялся попасть в Давоса. Сноу был моложе и сильнее, но Давос явно имел опыт в подобных схватках. Он увернулся от когтей и ударил Сноу в живот. Тот взвыл от боли и согнулся пополам.

— Где девчонка?! — проревел Давос.

Сноу схлынул, снова став симпатичным молодым человеком.

— Так ты за ней пришел? — улыбнулся он. — А копа зачем привел? Впрочем, понимаю, детское мясо самое вкусное, но достать его непросто. Давай по-честному: половина девчонки за копа?

— Заманчивое предложение, — прорычал Давос. — Только он не коп.

Сноу перевел взгляд на Станниса и в ужасе замер. 

— Истинный Таргариен, — прошептал он.

Забыв о Давосе, он ринулся на Станниса, моментально обращаясь в зверя. Станнису ничего не оставалось, кроме как выстрелить. Давос оказался прав: ему пришлось разрядить почти всю обойму, прежде чем Сноу упал замертво. 

Станнис отдышался, а Давос все еще смотрел на него красными глазами. Он хищно втянул носом воздух и довольно произнес:

— Я чувствую ее.

Станнису очень не понравился его тон, но думать было некогда. Давос одним движением отбросил розовый коврик и рванул дверь в подвал, обнаружившуюся под ним.

— Стоять! — выкрикнул Станнис, направив на него пистолет.

Обойма была пуста, однако Давос мог этого не заметить. Вот только, похоже, ему было все равно. Его хищный взгляд горел голодом.

— Знаешь, он ведь был прав, — прорычал Давос. — Детское мясо самое сочное. Это почти невозможно контролировать.

— Я не верю в «почти», возможно _все_ , — сказал Станнис. — Я ведь тебя не убил, хоть и должен был отрубить голову при первой встрече. А ты не убиваешь уже… сколько?

— Восемь лет.

— И сейчас не убьешь.

Давос смотрел в его глаза, долго смотрел, а Станнис не отводил взгляд. Потом он опустил бесполезный сейчас пистолет. Давос дернулся, потряс головой и принял человеческий вид.

— Я говорил, лучше мне было уйти раньше.

— Иди сейчас, — велел Станнис. — Пока опять не сорвался. 

Давос быстро прошагал мимо, остановился у двери, тяжело вдохнул ночной воздух.

— Спасибо, — сказал Станнис. — Без тебя я бы не справился.

— Спасай девочку, — ответил Давос. — И не упоминай, что я тут был.

Станнис кивнул и направился в подвал. Девочка сидела на старом порванном матраце — заплаканная, испуганная, но живая и невредимая.

***

Станнис смотрел, как Оберин передает девочку родителям. Мать рыдала и пыталась одновременно обнять и дочь, и доблестного полицейского. Девочка плакала и все твердила о монстре. Патрульные оцепляли дом. Роберт, примчавшийся уже через пару минут после сообщения о спасении девочки, купался в лучах славы и журналистского внимания.

Оберин закончил обниматься с родственниками девочки и вернулся к Станнису.

— Как ты его нашел? — спросил он.

— По ботинкам, — ответил Станнис.

Ботинки были самым правдоподобным вариантом. Оберин не стал уточнять, он знал, что если Станнис начал копать, то не успокоится, пока не отыщет хоть крупицу полезной информации. 

— И ты отправился один, — укоризненно сказал Оберин. 

Станнис промолчал. Так откровенно врать не хотелось, да и вряд ли он смог бы. К счастью, Оберин воспринял молчание как согласие. 

— Какого черта ты мне не позвонил?! — яростно зашипел он. — Это же лесная глушь! А если бы у него был пистолет? Или еще лучше — дробовик? Если бы он расстрелял тебя прямо из окна? Никто бы даже не узнал, что ты здесь был. Учти, когда однажды тебя пристрелят, я твою дочь воспитывать не буду. Мне своих хватает.

— Одной больше, одной меньше, — буркнул Станнис.

Пару минут Оберин сверлил его взглядом, потом рассмеялся.

— Слушай, — попытался оправдаться Станнис. — Я не думал, что это серьезная зацепка. Хотел все быстро проверить. Парень работал почтальоном, может он видел что-то подозрительное. Потом я спросил про подвал, а он на меня бросился.

— Ладно-ладно, — Оберин похлопал его по плечу. — Просто в следующий раз позвони мне. Зачем еще нужны напарники?

Станнис кивнул. Один из патрульных вышел из дома и направился к ним.

— Детективы, — окликнул он. — Мы нашли женские вещи: куртки, платья, сумочки. Все красного цвета.

— Вряд ли у него была девушка, — усмехнулся Оберин. 

— Трофеи, — кивнул Станнис.

— Это не все, — сказал патрульный. — В подвале мы нашли кости, похоже, человеческие.

— После той растерзанной бегуньи чего-то подобного и стоило ожидать, — вздохнул Оберин. — Ты иди, а я займусь тут всем. Отдохни, навести бабулю. Но учти, бумажки будем писать вместе.

— Если и вправду вместе, а не как обычно: я пишу, ты травишь анекдоты, — тогда, пожалуй, я пойду. 

Станнис проследил, как Оберин вошел в дом, кивнул Роберту, давая понять, что не собирается влезать в интервью и перетягивать внимание на себя, и быстро двинулся по тропе, надеясь, что никто не заметит, что он без машины.

Автомобиль так и стоял у ручья. Похоже, Давос отправился домой пешком. Надо будет завтра послать ему бутылку вина в благодарность. Потрошители пьют вино? Если пиво пьют, наверное, и вино тоже. Или лучше что-то вроде подарочной корзины? «Ты еще цветы пошли», — одернул себя Станнис. 

Домой он не поехал, решив сначала заскочить в больницу к бабуле. За день ничего существенно не изменилось. Рейелла была без сознания, врачи говорили: состояние стабильное, но прогнозы делать не решались. Станнису разрешили немного побыть с ней. 

Он никогда не умел утешать и ободрять. Наверное, даже хорошо, что сейчас ему не придется искать слова и неловко обнимать Рейеллу. Он просто сел у ее кровати и осторожно коснулся руки, стараясь не сбить датчик. 

— Мне о стольком надо тебя расспросить, — прошептал он. — Все эти… твари. Существа. Подосланный к тебе убийца. Мои родители. Кто их убил? Отец тоже был истинным Таргариеном и поплатился за это?

Дверь в палату отворилась, и Станнис замолчал. Медсестра прошла к Рейелле, поправила капельницу. Станнис отвел взгляд от худой, покрытой синяками руки Рейллы и посмотрел на медсестру. Секунду они глядели друг другу в глаза. Он узнал ее — та сама женщина с улицы, в которой он впервые увидел существо. Ведьму. Возможно, она просто здесь работала, но по ее глазам Станнис понял, что это не так.

Женщина держала в руках шприц. Она явно поняла, что Станнис знал, кто она на самом деле, и попыталась воткнуть шприц в Рейеллу, не особо заботясь, куда он угодит. Станнис ринулся вперед, игла вошла в его руку. Женщина зло зашипела, отступая назад. Станнис потянулся к пистолету, но на него навалилась слабость. Ноги подкосились, а в глазах поплыло. Он попытался отойти от кровати, но свалился на пол. 

Женщина зарычала — не так, как это делал Давос в волчьем обличии, но люди подобных звуков не издают. По ее лицу прокатилась волна. Кожа стала сухой, ссохшейся, словно старинный пергамент. С одной стороны она истлела, обнажая часть кости и зубы. Глаза помутнели. Волосы же остались такими же темными. Пару секунд женщина смотрела на Станниса лицом ведьмы, затем приняла привычный облик и не торопясь вышла из палаты. 

Станнис попытался позвать на помощь, но не смог произнести ни звука. В глазах темнело. Похоже, Оберину все же придется заботиться о его дочери.

***

Первым делом она выкинула парик и распустила свои густые волосы. Бесполезный клочок синтетики бесил. Сейчас ее все бесило. Эта больница, этот захудалый город, умирающая Таргариен, которую не получилось добить, сестры, ритуал, который испортила одна из них, и в особенности Баратеон. Все Баратеоны.

Он сидел в ее машине на парковке, как всегда нетерпеливый и раздраженный. 

— Ну? 

— Ничего не вышло.

— Почему?

— Мне помешали.

— Кто мог _тебе_ помешать? 

— Таргариен.

— Рейелла в коме.

— Оказалось, она не единственный Таргариен в этом городе. 

Его рука рванулась вперед, сжала ее горло. По коже покатилась неприятная судорога, обнажая истинную сущность против ее воли. Она покосилась на простой плетеный браслет на его руке. Если бы она смогла избавиться от него... 

— Вы обещали, что я получу желаемое.

— Я тебе ничего не обещала! — сдавленно прохрипела она и тут же почувствовала, как его рука сильнее сжимается на ее горле. — Но я делаю. Все от меня зависящее!

— Плохо делаешь!

Он отпустил ее и с отвращением отстранился, достал платок, вытер руку. 

— Верните мне мое, — сказал он уже спокойней. — И будите жить.

Она осторожно потерла шею.

— Есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить, — осторожно заметила она.

— Твоя сестра сказала, ритуал поможет.

Вот пусть она и разбирается с полумертвой Таргариен и ее вполне бодрым внуком, раз _ее_ ритуал не работает. 

— В разных ситуациях одно и то же заклинание может работать по-разному.

— Она сказала, смерть Рейеллы активирует процесс.

— Она _предположила_ , что, _возможно_ , быстрая смерть старой Таргариен повернет процесс в нужное русло, но гарантий мы с самого начала не давали. 

— Плевать. Убей ее и молись, чтобы получилось. Иначе я не знаю, что с вами сделаю. Пока не знаю, но обязательно придумаю. У меня хорошая фантазия.

Он вышел из машины, отряхнулся и направился вглубь парковки.

— Удиви меня, — зло прошептала она. — Я уже хочу, чтобы этот проклятый ритуал не сработал и ты остался без желаемого. 

Тем не менее она будет стараться. Во-первых, он и вправду может уничтожить ее и ее сестер, а во-вторых, ведьма держит слово. Пусть даже слово, данное ее нерадивой сестрой.


	3. Часть вторая. Охотник

Аша никогда не любила богатеев, а вот их дома — очень. Нет, она не занималась грабежом — как минимум потому, что понимала, какой срок за это дадут, и благодаря дядюшкам о тюрьме знала в мельчайших подробностях. А вот опустошить чужой холодильник и разбить пару стекол — совсем другое дело. Максимум, что за это светит, — общественный работы, и то если ее поймают. А уж если хозяева оказались такими идиотами, что оставили дом и даже не включили сигнализацию, считай они сами напросились.

Аша могла бы взломать замок за пару минут, но предпочла выбить окно на кухне. Осколки громко захрустели под ботинками. Первым делом Аша открыла холодильник и не смогла сдержать восторженного вздоха. Последний раз она видела столько еды на благотворительном ужине, организованном капитаном Баратеоном перед выборами. Однако сравниться могло количество, но не качество. Сыры и колбасы, рыба и ветчина, овощи и фрукты, йогурты и многое другое. Аша схватила первый попавшийся кусок сыра, пакет с виноградом и покосилась на замершего в дверях Кварла.

— Ну чего встал? Найди приличную выпивку к божественной закуске. Хотя сомневаюсь, что в этом доме есть неприличная выпивка.

Кварл помедлил секунду, но тут же расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке и шмыгнул в комнату. Аша не скрывалась. В доме все равно никого не было, а хозяева должны вернуться в лучшем случае утром. Спасибо дяде Эурону и его заправке, он знал, кто куда и на сколько уезжает, чем с радостью делился с местными домушниками. Конечно, дядюшка предпочел бы, чтобы Аша прихватила из дома что-нибудь ценное, вот только Аше плевать было на его мнение. Она пришла сюда развлекаться. Именно этим они с Кварлом и занялись.

Для начала они осушили бутылочку вина и попробовали немалую часть содержимого холодильника. Потом Аше стало скучно.

— Идем на экскурсию! — объявила она.

На первом этаже ничего интересного не обнаружилось: какие-то старые палки, ножи, картины. Такое с одинаковой вероятностью может быть и ужасно дорогим, и пустышкой. К древности Аша не питала страсти, но и крушить импровизированный музей не собиралась. Одно дело — окно: поставил новое и забыл, другое — старинные предметы, хозяева за такое могут нехило разозлиться. Поэтому она оставила первый этаж и поднялась на второй.

Вот тут уже было интересней. В первой же комнате она обнаружила шкаф, набитый дорогими шмотками. Кварл замешкался внизу, и, когда поднялся наверх, Аша уже ждала его, одетая лишь в белье и шубу, судя по меху натуральную и ужасно дорогую.

— Нравится? — лукаво улыбнулась она.

Вместо ответа Кварл повалил ее на кровать и тут же принялся расстегивать штаны. Аша обхватила его руками за шею и поймала его губы. Они упоенно целовались, развалившись на чужой кровати, и мягкий мех ласкал обнаженную кожу. Аша уже потянулась, чтобы снять трусики, но Кварл внезапно замер и отстранился.

— Ты слышала?

— Тебе показалась, — раздраженно ответила она. — Не медли.

Однако Кварл ее не послушал. Он слез с кровати, подошел к окну и тут же от него отпрыгнул.

— Машина, — прошептал он, подтягивая джинсы.

— Какого черта? — Аша подскочила на кровати, выпутываясь из шубы, и быстро натянула брюки.

Футболку она надела уже у окна, куртку просто держала в руках. Она вылезла из окна и спустилась по стене. Оказавшись на земле, она накинула куртку, вытащила из кармана ключи от машины и обернулась. Кварла не было рядом.

— Кварл! — позвала она, стараясь не кричать. — Какого черта ты там возишься?!

Силуэт мелькнул у окна, Аша уже обрадовалась, но тут раздался рев. Самый настоящий звериный рев. Не лай собак и не крик — рев. Аша задрожала, хотелось закричать, но этим она себя выдала бы. Она обернулась к машине, затем снова посмотрела на окно. Занавески колыхались на ветру. Она, конечно, любила Кварла, но свою жизнь ценила больше.

Аша бросилась к машине, села за руль и, едва мотор завелся, нажала на газ.

***

Станнис провел ночь в больнице. Уже спустя час после укола он себя прекрасно чувствовал, но врачи хотели понаблюдать за его состоянием и сделать анализы. Станнис не возражал, но боялся вовсе не за себя. Женщина могла вернуться. Однако ночь прошла спокойно, и к утру Станнису разрешили покинуть палату.

— Похоже, вас отравили токсином, — сказал доктор, просматривая результаты анализов.

— Это опасно?

— Доза была небольшой, да и для взрослого, сильного мужчины, как вы, он практически не опасен.

— А если бы на моем месте была восьмидесятилетняя женщина с четвертой стадией рака?

Врач задумался.

— Токсин мог бы спровоцировать судороги или нарушение ритма сердца.

— И никто об этом не узнал бы, — заметил Станнис.

— Никто и не подумал бы искать токсин, — пожал плечами доктор.

В комнату заглянул Оберин, приветливо улыбнулся Станнису, затем еще ослепительней — врачу.

— Когда я предложил проведать бабулю, я не имел в виду оказаться на соседней койке, — усмехнулся он, проходя внутрь.

— Рейеллу пытались убить, — сказал Станнис, подхватывая свою куртку. — Надо выяснить кто.

— Иди, я тебя догоню, хочу пообщаться с твоим доктором.

— С каких пор тебя волнует мое здоровье?

— Абсолютно не волнует. Просто у тебя очень милый доктор, надеюсь, он даст мне свой телефон. К тому же там, — Оберин махнул на коридор, — твои братья, не хочу вмешиваться в ваши семейные дела.

Станнис поморщился, осознав слово «братья». Едва он вышел из палаты, как оказался в объятиях Ренли. Конечно, до хватки Роберта тому было далеко, но он всеми силами пытался приблизиться к идеалу. Роберт тоже был здесь. Он явно успел расслабиться после победной ночи: пиджак помят, рубашка расстегнута, в довершение картины от него явно веяло алкоголем.

— Какого черта ты мне не позвонил?! — возмутился Ренли, едва отпустив Станниса.

— Я думал, это сделает Роберт, — буркнул Станнис.

Ну не признаваться же, что за всеми этими событиями с валирийской кровью, монстрами, кровавыми убийствами и пропавшей девочкой он просто не подумал о Ренли. Тот перевел взгляд на Роберта.

— Я не только брат, но и капитан полиции, — завел свою шарманку Роберт. — У нас тут ребенок, которого надо было спасать из лап маньяка! К тому же ты ведь отдыхал с горячей цыпочкой.

— Ради бабули я бросил и пальмы, и Маргери. Так что случилось?

— Рак, — ответил Роберт

— Ее пытались убить, — перебил его Станнис. Они переглянулись, и Станнис все же продолжил: — Да, у нее рак, но это не отменяет того, что на нее напали сначала у нашего дома, а теперь прямо в больнице.

— Мы этого точно не знаем, — возразил Роберт.

— Ну так проверьте камеры, в фильмах так всегда делают.

— Не учи нас делать нашу работу! Идем проверять камеры.

Увы, ничего нового камеры наблюдения не дали. Женщина в медицинском халате действительно вошла и вышла из палаты Рейеллы. Собственно, это вся информация, которую удалось получить: ни лица, ни возраста — только фигура и темные волосы.

— Ты не запомнил лица? — спросил Роберт, в очередной раз прокручивая короткий фрагмент.

Еще как запомнил, в мельчайших подробностях: ссохшаяся кожа, выступившие из-под истлевших мышц зубы, мутные глаза…

— Все как в тумане, — ответил Станнис. — Она вколола мне токсин, который явно предназначался Рейелле.

— Тогда вряд ли мы сможем ее найти, — развел руками Роберт.

Разумеется, когда речь идет о девочке и, как следствие, шумихе в СМИ и пристальном внимании общественности, он готов из кожи вон лезть. Но когда речь заходит о собственной бабушке, он готов сдаться. Нет, Станнис вовсе не считал пропавшую девочку недостойной внимания, но все же двойных стандартов Роберта не разделял. Впрочем, он займется делом независимо от мнения Роберта, и не только обычными методами.

— Кому вообще могло понадобиться нападать на Рейеллу? — спроси Ренли. — Она, конечно, не сахар, но чтобы убить…

Роберт неопределенно пожал плечами. Станнис не ответил, теперь он знал больше, чем братья. Может быть, стоит с ними поделиться? Он взглянул на Роберта — прагматика и циника. В лучшем случае он отправит Станниса сначала к психологу, потом в отпуск. Ренли тот еще фантазер, но в этой ситуации скорее встанет на сторону Роберта.

Еще немного покопавшись в записях наблюдения и не найдя ничего интересного, они разошлись. Роберт отправился домой, чтобы выспаться и хорошо выглядеть перед очередным интервью. Ренли остался, чтобы немного побыть с бабушкой. Станнис же заскочил домой, быстро переоделся и поехал в участок.

***

Первая половина дня прошла спокойно. Оберин даже помог написать отчет о вчерашнем деле. Правда, предыдущие пять так и остались лежать мертвым грузом. К полудню их отвлекли от рутины.

— Девицу арестовали за вождение в пьяном виде, — сообщил диспетчер. — А она утверждает, что ее парня похитили. По мне, так она врет, но капитан велел внимательно относиться к любым заявлениям.

— Ну если капитан велел… — протянул Оберин, отталкивая папки с бумагами.

Станнис последовал за ним. Девушку звали Аша Грейджой, и доверять ее словам явно не стоило: приводы за нарушение общественного порядка, многочисленные штрафы за превышение скорости. Пару раз ее обвиняли в воровстве, но дела закрывали за нехваткой улик. Впрочем, сейчас она и вправду была расстроена и даже напугана.

— Мы всего лишь хотели повеселиться, — объяснила она. — Подумаешь, разбили окно, ну стащили пару сосисок из холодильника. Да они даже и не заметят. Но когда мы уходили, на Кварла напало нечто. Это точно был не человек — монстр, он рычал и… я даже не знаю, жив ли еще Кварл!

— Монстр, — кивнул Оберин, и Станнис вздрогнул. — Сколько, говоришь, ты выпила?

— Пару глотков, — насупилась Аша. — Полбутылки. Я не была пьяна! Там точно был монстр! Вы должны проверить!

Оберин и Станнис вышли из допросной.

— Потащимся за город проверять слова пьяной девчонки? — спросил Оберин.

Он явно не верил задержанной, но сидеть в участке ненавидел и использовал любой предлог, чтобы сбежать. В другой ситуации Станнис велел бы ему вернуться к отчетам, однако теперь к словам о монстрах он относился без скепсиса. Перед глазами до сих пор стоял получеловек-полуволк с длинными острыми зубами и зловещим взглядом.

— Преступники тоже попадают в беду, — сказал Станнис. — Ей мог причудиться монстр, но вдруг на ее приятеля и правда напали. Капитан будет в ярости, если выяснится, что кто-то пострадал, а мы об этом знали и проигнорировали.

Оберин довольно улыбнулся. 

Особняк находился в лесу недалеко от города. Едва подъехав, Станнис увидел рядом с домом патрульные машины.

— Если сейчас мы обнаружим здесь труп, Роберт нас убьет, — тихо сказал он.

Однако, судя по неторопливым действиям патрульных и веселым разговорам, дело было не таким серьезным.

— Офицеры, — поприветствовал их один из патрульных. — Я даже не успел сообщить о происшествии, а вы уже здесь. И думал, вы занимаетесь более серьезными делами.

— Что произошло? — спросил Станнис.

— Взлом. Хозяева вернулись из поездки и обнаружили разбитое стекло и разоренный холодильник. Сейчас они осматривают дом, но вроде ничего ценного не украдено. Думаю, подростки решили пошалить.

— Дом был пуст, когда приехали хозяева?

— Да, а почему вы спрашиваете?

— Возможно, пропал человек.

— А разве маньяка не застрелили?

— Это никак не связано.

Они вошли в дом. На полу виднелись следы грязных ботинок, на журнальном столике валялись объедки, стояли пустые стаканы и пара бутылок из-под вина. Хозяева находились здесь же: мужчина и женщина, очень похожие, явно родственники. Женщине на вид было лет сорок, мужчина чуть младше.

Женщина была в ярости.

— Когда я их найду, поотрываю руки и ноги!

— На вашем месте я бы так открыто о своих планах не объявлял, — улыбнулся Оберин. — Иначе мы сразу поймем, кого искать.

Женщина смерила его презрительным взглядом. А мужчина торопливо вышел вперед.

— Тетушка Мейдж говорит несерьезно, она просто расстроена.

— А вот у нас есть основания полагать, что серьезно. Девушка утверждает, что была тут ночью и на ее парня напали.

— Если бы я на кого-то напала, я бы этого скрывать не стала. Сначала переломала бы ему ноги, а потом вызвала скорую и полицию.

— Но в любом случае мы никого не видели, — добавил мужчина.

— Во сколько вы вернулись? — спросил Станнис.

— Сегодня утром, — ответила женщина. Кажется, она начала успокаиваться. — Мы с Джорахом, — она указала на мужчину, — это мой племянник, и младшими дочерями уезжали на несколько дней.

— У кого еще есть доступ к дому?

— У моих старших дочерей.

— Хорошо, что их не было дома, когда вломились грабители, — заметил мужчина.

— Перестань, — женщина закатила глаза. — Они не маленькие, могут за себя постоять.

— Уверены, что ничего не украли? — вмешался Оберин. — У вас большая коллекция.

Холл и правда напоминал этнический музей, а не жилой дом. Ритуальные маски на стенах, самотканые полотна, предметы обихода, курительные трубки. Кое-что было просто развешано по стенам и разложено по полкам, кое-что укрывали стеклянные витрины.

— Это не коллекция, — хмыкнула женщина, — это наша жизнь. Посмотри здесь все внимательно, Джорах, а я загляну на кухню. Как понимаю, наибольший урон понесла она.

Женщина скрылась в соседней комнате, а мужчина явно облегченно вздохнул.

— Моя тетушка не самый приятный человек, — сказал он. — Я бы с удовольствием съехал, но не могу. Нужно охранять и пополнять наследие предков. Мой отец всю жизнь собирал эти вещи по всему миру. Невероятная удача, что взломщики не стали ничего брать. Я бы себе не простил. Это я забыл включить сигнализацию.

— Насколько здесь все ценное? — спросил Станнис.

Джорах пожал плечами.

— Почти все ценно для нашей семьи. Вряд ли что-то из этого можно загнать в ломбарде или на интернет-аукционе.

Станнис осмотрелся. Под стеклянной витриной рядом с ним лежал первобытный нож. Черное короткое лезвие было сделано словно из стекла. На острых гранях играл свет, разлетаясь радужными бликами. Рукоять была обмотана лоскутом кожи и напоминала медвежью голову. В импровизированных глазах переливались красные камни.

Оберин поднялся на второй этаж и оценил нанесенный там ущерб, однако ничего кроме разбросанных вещей и смятой постели не обнаружил.

— Если парень здесь и был, то благополучно сбежал, — заметил он, возвращаясь к Станнису.

Они покинули дом и сели в машину.

— Похоже, сегодня не будет ничего интересного, скучная работа вроде пробить номера по базе, отследить телефон, поговорить с родителями. Займешься?

— Вообще-то я хотел заскочить в больницу к бабушке.

Оберин поморщился.

— Ладно, я еще раз поговорю с девицей и пробью электронные следы.

Машина тронулась.

— Слушай, — осторожно начал Станнис. — Ты не заметил наверху каких-нибудь следов?

— Боюсь, мне для этого понадобилась бы ультрафиолетовая лампа.

— Я имел в виду следов когтей.

— Ты что, ей поверил? Она же явно была пьяна.

— А если хозяева держат собак или запрещенных животных?

— Ну, возможно, — согласился Оберин. — Но я ничего такого не… Твою ж мать!

Из-за поворота на них вылетели мотоциклисты. Они гнали выше разрешенной скорости. Один едва не въехал в автомобиль, но вовремя увернулся. Оберин ударил по тормозам, остановил машину прямо на дороге и выскочил наружу. Станнис последовал за ним. Мотоциклисты тоже остановились.

— Если вам, парни, жизнь не дорога, это ваше дело, но я ненавижу отмывать кровь с машины.

Один из мотоциклистов снял шлем и взмахнул копной волос. Оберин изменился в лице, расплылся в улыбке. Девушка ответила ему тем же.

— Простите офицер, — мягко сказала она. — Мы спешили к матери. Наш дом ограбили. Меня зовут Дейси Мормонт, а это моя сестра Алисанна

Ее спутник тоже снял шлем, оказавшись спутницей.

— А вы случайно не присутствовали при ограблении? — уточнил Оберин.

— Мы только узнали, а почему вы спрашиваете?

— Одного из грабителей мы задержали, но второй пропал.

— Мы не были дома этой ночью.

— И не видели их? — Оберин достал фотографии Аши и ее приятеля.

— Нет, — милая девушка покачала головой.

Ее сестра молчала. Они были похожи и непохожи одновременно. Одинаковые глаза, густые темные волосы, схожие черты лица. Однако первая была красивой, стройной и улыбчивой. Вторая же больше походила на парня: никакой косметики, крепкая, если не сказать накаченная, коротко стриженная. Картину дополняли кольцо в носу.

— А ты? — уточнил Оберин. — Встречала их?

— Первый раз вижу, — грубо ответила девушка и изменилась.

Ее лицо покрылось шерстью, челюсть раздалась, во рту показались острые зубы. Секунда, и лицо вновь стало человеческим, однако она явно заметила взгляд Станниса, быстро потупилась и надела шлем.

— Мы не видели их, — словно подводя итог, сказала первая девушка. От улыбки не осталось и следа. — А вот вам, офицеры, лучше бы их найти. Мой дядя адвокат. Вряд ли полиции нужны проблемы.

Она пристроила шлем на заднем сиденье и умчалась вдаль.

***

Мелисандра просматривала дела: обычные человеческие дела, которые вела в фирме как адвокат. Ничего сложного: два бракоразводных процесса и одно обвинение в мошенничестве. В последнем Мелисандра хорошо подготовилась и была уверена, что дело даже не дойдет до суда из-за нехватки улик. С разводами же ей помог Мокорро. Разумеется, не просто так, взамен Мелисандра пообещала найти работника на его место.

Мокорро объявил об уходе почти месяц назад, дав тем самым возможность подобрать кого-то вместо себя. Резюме посыпались пачками. «Рглор и компаньоны» была одной из самых престижных адвокатских контор в городе. Однако дальше пары собеседований дело не продвинулось. Кинвара наверняка специально все затягивала, надеясь, что Мокорро передумает или останется дольше, если его место будет пустовать. Мелисандра ее позиции не разделяла. Мокорро твердо решил уйти, и если они не найдут нового работника сейчас, то с первого числа придется работать больше.

Просмотрев кандидатов, Мелисандра оставила трех. И вот теперь застряла уже она: открывала первое досье, разглядывала фотографию и закрывала папку. Сейчас, когда основные дела были сделаны, она вновь вернулась к кандидатам. С фотографии на нее смотрела некрасивая женщина с забранными в пучок волосами — Селиса Баратеон, жена новоявленного Таргариена Станниса Баратеона.

Если бы «Рглор и компаньоны» была обычной юридической фирмой, Мелисандра взяла бы миссис Баратеон без раздумий. У той был богатый опыт, хорошая статистика, к тому же она, как и Мокорро, специализировалась на разводах. Вот только «Рглор и компаньоны» не была простой юридической фирмой и порой оказывала весьма специфические услуги. Но даже если отбросить то, что большая часть сотрудников — ведьмы и ведьмаки, жена Таргариена сама по себе опасна. С одной стороны, Мелисандре хотелось отказать ей и никогда больше не встречаться, с другой — разве можно упустить такой шанс следить за Таргариеном и быть в курсе его жизни?

От мук выбора Мелисандру спасла вошедшая в ее кабинет Кинвара.

— Звонил наш особый клиент, — объявила она.

Мелисандра скривилась. Она не назвала бы его особым клиентом, скорее особым шантажистом.

— Он сделал так, чтобы охрану Таргариен убрали из больницы. Путь свободен. Осталось добить ее, и мы в расчете.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ее смерть не даст ему желаемое? — поинтересовалась Мелисандра. — Станнис Баратеон окончательно станет Таргариеном, а _он_ останется ни с чем.

— Зато наша часть сделки будет выполнена, а _его_ власть над нами пропадет.

— Уверена? Он ведь не получит то, чего хотел.

— А ему никто не давал гарантий, — Кинвара развела руками. — Мы сделали все по правилам. И предупреждали, что ритуал может пойти не так, как задумано. Он согласился. С нас никакого спроса. К тому же он сам хочет, чтобы Таргариен умерла. Я предлагала другие способы, он отказался. Так что нас отделяет от свободы всего пара шагов.

— Ага, всего лишь убить Таргариена, — кивнула Мелисандра. — Я один раз попробовала и больше туда не сунусь.

— Ты пробовала сделать все незаметно и была слишком осторожна. Думаю, стоит сменить тактику. Просто отправь туда головорезов и хорошо им заплати.

— Кто, по-твоему, решиться сунуться к пусть и больной, но Таргариен?

— Те, для кого Таргариен не больше, чем просто фамилия, — люди.

Мелисандра усмехнулась. А ведь и правда. Люди не побоятся ни старую Таргариен, ни полицию, да и не вызовут подозрений у Станниса Баратеона. Она закрыла папку и повернулась к компьютеру. Найти жадных отморозков в интернете не составило труда.

***

Станнис вышел из лифта и поначалу подумал, что ошибся этажом, потому что возле палаты Рейеллы должен был дежурить наряд полиции, но его там не оказалось. Станнис осмотрелся и понял, что все верно: номер палаты, знакомая медсестра за стойкой. На его удивленный вопрос, где полиция, та ответила, что они ушли утром, а подробностей она не знает. Зато может порадовать другими новостями: Рейлла пришла в сознание, чувствует себя хорошо (насколько вообще можно хорошо себя чувствовать с ее заболеванием) и даже принимает посетителей. Станнис на время забыл про ушедших дежурных и поспешил к ней.

Рейелла выглядела все так же отвратительно, но уже чуть менее походила на труп. Она лежала с закрытыми глазами и размеренно дышала. Рядом с ней в неудобном больничном кресле расположилась Ширен, что-то негромко напевая и рисуя в блокноте. Станнис похолодел. Вспомнив прадедушкины книги, он боялся обнаружить в рисунках дочери клыкастых монстров. Однако это оказались герои популярного подросткового шоу. Станнис перевел дыхание и негромко поздоровался. Ширен улыбнулась, Рейелла тут же открыла глаза.

— Привет, — кивнул ей Станнис. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Бывало и лучше, — хрипло ответила Рейелла. — Но бывало и хуже. Я ненавижу больницы, но Ширен не дает мне заскучать. Она здесь почти весь день.

— Роберт тебя навещал?

— Утром приходил Ренли, но почти сразу ушел. Кстати, я пообещала Ширен доллар на шоколадку, но мои деньги остались в сумке, так что, может, ты ей дашь?

Станнис достал из кошелька десятку.

— На первом этаже есть кафе, сходи и поешь нормально.

— Но на обратном пути обязательно купи шоколадку в автомате. Дети ведь любят шоколадки.

— Я не люблю, — пожала плечами Ширен. — Но все равно куплю.

Она чмокнула Рейеллу в щеку, взяла деньги и убежала.

— Вся в тебя, — хмыкнула Рейелла.

— Надеюсь, не вся, — сказал Станнис, поднимая оставленный блокнот.

— Встретил очередное существо?

— Нам обязательно говорить об этом сейчас?

— «Потом» у нас уже не будет.

Станнис вздохнул, сел в кресло и принялся водить карандашом по бумаге. Получалось скверно. Он всегда поражался, откуда талант к рисованию у Ширен, если и он, и Селиса рисуют хуже первоклассников. Видимо, таргариеновская кровь. Станнис на секунду замер.

— А что, если рассказать ей?

— Твоей жене?

— Ширен. Она ведь может в любой момент стать… как мы.

— А может и не стать, — ответила Рейелла. — И как это будет выглядеть? Я вижу монстров и я их убиваю. В лучшем случае она воспримет все как шутку.

— Ширен умная девочка и доверяет мне…

— Просто поставь себя на ее место. Представь, что я заявила бы нечто подобное двадцать лет назад. Ты бы решил, что я сумасшедшая. А книги только подтвердили бы, что это семейное.

— Я до сих пор не уверен, что не сошел с ума, — проворчал Станнис. — Если бы я не поговорил с тем потрошителем…

Он осекся, заметив внимательный взгляд Рейеллы. Вдаваться в подробности не было ни времени, ни желания, тем более что то дело уже закрыто. Он повернул рисунок к Рейелле.

— Охотник, — кивнула она. — Я с такими редко встречалась. Они живут в основном на севере. Посмотри в дневнике отца, он много путешествовал, мог и про охотников писать.

Станнис кивнул.

— Девчонка утверждает, что на ее парня напали, это мог быть охотник?

— В лесу?

— В доме, куда девица и ее парень вломились.

— Только если защищаясь. Они любят загонять жертву, на то они и охотники. Поищи в книгах. У меня хорошая библиотека. Дневники отца самые свежие, но есть и более старые, и совсем древние. И кстати, раз уж зашла речь о книгах. Я составила завещание. У меня есть кое-какие сбережения, они поделятся между тобой и твоими братьями. Но все имущество отойдет тебе. Не обольщайся, у меня только трейлер, но, поверь, он ценнее любого богатства. Позаботься, чтобы о нем никто не узнал, и не пускай в него посторонних. Даже Селису или Ширен.

Станнис кивнул.

— В трейлере есть все, что может тебе понадобится: оружие, информация, яды.

— Сомневаюсь, что мне пригодятся яды.

— Может, не сегодня, но когда-нибудь. А на охотника лучше идти с дубиной, у них очень крепкие кости.

— Во-первых, у меня есть пистолет, — заметил Станнис. — А во-вторых, я не собираюсь ломать чьи-то кости.

— Правильно, лучше сразу отрубить голову.

— Лучше расследовать, найти улики и арестовать.

— И сколько человек они успеют сожрать, прежде чем ты соберешь эти улики?

— Я не могу действовать на опережение.

— Не просто можешь — ты должен. У истинного Таргариена есть всего одно правило: увидел существо — отруби ему голову.

Станнис хотел было возразить, но тут вошла медсестра. Он напрягся, проследил за каждым ее движением. Медсестра настороженно на него покосилась, но говорить ничего не стала, проверила приборы, сделала какие-то пометки в карте.

Станнис вспомнил, что не разобрался, почему отозвали охрану. Он кивнул медсестре, оставляя ее наедине с Рейеллой, и вышел в коридор. Достав телефон, он набрал Роберта.

— Я в больнице, — сказал он, едва тот ответил. — Что случилось с бабушкиной охраной?

— Я ее отозвал, — послышался ответ.

— Какого… — Станнис поймал недовольный взгляд дежурной медсестры и понизил голос. — Ее пытались убить. Дважды!

— На нее напали на улице, да, но такое случается постоянно. То есть, конечно, мы с этим боремся…

— Вот только мне зубы не заговаривай!

— На улицах полно отморозков, ты знаешь это не хуже меня, но это не повод приставлять охрану к каждой жертве нападения.

— Она не просто жертва, она наша бабушка!

— Вот именно! Как это выглядит со стороны? Капитан полиции использует свое положение в личных целях.

— То есть ты ставишь под угрозу жизнь нашей бабушки, потому что журналисты могут что-то там написать?! — не выдержал Станнис. — А как же женщина, которая пыталась ее отравить?

— Ты просто переутомился, и тебе показалось. Наверняка это была обычная медсестра.

— Это не была…

— Хватит! — теперь уже кричал Роберт. — Охрана отозвана, и это не обсуждается. Вместо того чтобы строить теории заговора, лучше проведи с бабулей последние дни. Она скоро умрет, и вовсе не от нападения.

В трубке послышались гудки.

Станнис зло выругался сквозь зубы. Однако в чем-то Роберт был прав: ему и впрямь стоило побыть с Рейеллой, хотя в присутствии Ширен о существах не поговорить, но он хотя бы присмотрит за ней.

***

_Хрупкая бумага шелестит под пальцами. Рисунки сменяются один за другим. Монстры, монстры, монстры. С огромными клыками, выпученными глазами, чешуей или шерстью. Кажется, он сидит здесь уже целую вечность, пытаясь найти ответы. Дверь негромко скрипит. Он поднимает глаза и видит, как бабушка входит в трейлер. Все еще в больничной пижаме, но, как всегда, уверенная и непоколебимая._

_— Ты поможешь мне? — спрашивает он с надеждой._

_— Я дам тебе урок, — она подходит вплотную к столу. — Самый важный урок: бей первым._

_Он не успевает понять, откуда в ее руках берется нож. Мгновение — и лезвие пробивает ладонь насквозь, пригвоздив ее к столу._

Станнис подскочил на месте и ошарашенно заозирался. Осознание, что это был только сон, пришло не сразу. Станнис все еще находился в бабушкином трейлере. Вчера он решил последовать совету Рейеллы и спрятать трейлер от любопытных глаз. Он отвез Ширен домой, а потом сел за руль бабулиной развалины. Ничего лучшего, чем поставить трейлер на стоянку в трейлер-парке, в голову не пришло. Затем Станнис решил поискать информацию об охотниках в прадедушкином дневнике и уснул.

Он устало потер переносицу и вернулся к книге, раскрытой на главе о ведьмах. Станнис листал дневник в третий раз, но ничего об охотниках не нашел. Конечно, можно было залезть в сундуки и поискать другие источники, но это займет много времени. Однако был и другой способ — спросить. К счастью, Станнис знал, у кого.

Он перевел взгляд на кинжал, лежавший рядом с книгой, и зябко передернул плечами, посмотрел на свою ладонь, желая убедиться, что на ней нет следов от пореза. Кинжал он нашел, когда решил осмотреть бабушкину коллекцию оружия. Он сразу заметил кинжал, как две капли похожий на тот, что видел в доме Мормонтов. Увы, сопроводительной записки к нему не прилагалось. Станнис завернул кинжал в ткань и вышел из трейлера.

На самом деле у него не было уверенности, что Давос Сиворт станет его слушать, однако тот уже помог ему один раз, почему бы не помочь и второй. К тому же Станнису просто не к кому было больше обратиться.

Он нажал кнопку звонка и плотнее запахнулся в куртку. Пришлось ждать долго. Дверь открылась, когда Станнис уже собирался уходить. Вопреки ожиданиям Давос не был заспанным, а очень даже напротив — бодрым, вспотевшим и в тренировочных штанах. Кажется, Станнис оторвал его от утренних занятий спортом.

— Господи! — Давос едва не захлопнул дверь перед его носом. — Мы же договорились: я помогаю найти девочку, ты оставляешь меня в покое.

— Нет, — покачал головой Станнис. — Мы находим девочку и ее не съедает злой волк. Да, и я не причиняю вред тебе и твоей семье, но про оставить в покое разговора не было.

Давос грустно вздохнул и распахнул дверь, впуская Станниса.

— Кто пропал на этот раз?

— Идиот, вломившийся в чужой дом.

Давос удивленно на него посмотрел, видимо, не ожидал, что угадает.

— Слушай, — начал он, проходя на кухню. — Я не ищейка. То, что я смог учуять того Потрошителя — счастливая случайность. Тебе будет больше пользы от ваших поисковых собак. Кофе хочешь?

— Да. То есть нет, не нужно. Я надеялся, что ты расскажешь мне об этом.

Он достал из-за пазухи сверток, развернул его и извлек кинжал из черного стекла, украшенный вырезанной головой медведя. Давос отшатнулся, в его глазах промелькнул страх. Потом он понял, что Станнис не собирается нападать, и внимательно взглянул на кинжал.

— Что это?

— Думал, ты мне скажешь.

— А в книжках своих читать не пробовал?

— Пробовал, но это долго.

— Конечно, проще оторвать меня от тренировки и пристать с расспросами. Давай я все-таки сделаю кофе.

Станнис терпеливо ждал, пока он включит кофеварку, выберет режим и приготовит чашки.

— Это ритуальный нож охотников, — наконец сказал Давос, усаживаясь за стол напротив Станниса. — Я не так много с ними общаюсь, но похожим оружием приносили жертвы старым богам.

— А сейчас приносят?

Давос пожал плечами.

— Кто-то наверняка приносит, но таких не слишком много. Это нож с места преступления?

— Нет, этот принадлежит моей бабушке. На месте преступления был такой же, но под стеклом, и не похоже, чтобы им пользовались. Чем эти охотники вообще занимаются? Едят людей?

— Некоторые, — неохотно ответил Давос. — Но в отличие от потрошителей им важен процесс: бежать, чувствуя, как добыча теряет силы, догонять и вновь отпускать. Охота для них важнее всего. Все их ритуалы завязаны на охоте.

— Какие ритуалы?

— Ну, например, посвящение в мужчины. Если кто-то пропал, его могут загнать, чтобы мальчик стал мужчиной. Или жених может поймать добычу, чтобы доказать невесте свою силу.

— Мальчики, мужчины… А женщины участвуют в ритуалах?

— Насколько я знаю, у них патриархат. По крайней мере, был раньше, а сейчас кто разберет эти современные веяния. 

Давос поднялся и разлил кофе по чашкам. Станнис с благодарностью принял свою. Глаза после бессонной ночи слипались, и кофе пришелся в самый раз. Кое-какую полезную информацию он получил, теперь надо было подумать, действительно пропажа парня связана с охотой или же тот просто отсыпается в ближайшем мотеле. Оберин обещал пообщаться с его родней, надо было поспешить в участок и заняться расследованием. А по пути проведать бабушку, раз уж она осталась без охраны.

Станнис отхлебнул кофе и смерил Давоса оценивающим взглядом.

— Можешь сделать для меня еще кое-что?

***

Давос вошел в больницу, вежливо кивнул охраннику на входе и поднялся на второй этаж. Какого черта он тут делает? Почему он согласился? Этот вопрос он задавал себе с самого утра. Ведь хотел же отказаться, хотел, но Таргариен смотрел на него своими огромными синими глазами, и Давос просто не смог сказать нет.

Давос тяжко вздохнул. С одной стороны, ничего плохого в просьбе Таргариена не было: подежурить у палаты его больной бабушки. Может, Давосу и не придется ничего делать, проболтается в коридоре до вечера, и все. Однако ему не хотелось, чтобы об этом узнал кто-то из существ. Одно дело — рассказать Таргариену о себе и других и помочь выследить преступника. Другое — охранять старую Таргариен, которая за свою жизнь убила бог знает сколько невинных существ. Ну хорошо, наверняка не только невинных, но это не особо что-то меняет. Давос собирается защищать человека, который в другой ситуации глазом не моргнув отрубил бы ему голову. Черт, просто так Станнис Баратеон не отделается. Надо будет попросить у него что-то особенное в качестве оплаты. И очень дорогое, чтоб не думал, что может дергать Давоса по каждому пустяку.

У нужной палаты уже ошивался молодой человек. На жнеца вроде не похож. Впрочем, жнеца можно отличить разве что по косе, а вряд ли его пустили бы с ней в больницу. Давос принюхался и понял, что перед ним простой человек. Парень нервно мерил коридор шагами; заметив Давоса, он подозрительно прищурился.

— Меня прислал мистер Баратеон, — поспешно пояснил Давос.

— Я думал, Роберт отозвал охрану, — сказал парень.

— Станнис, — уточнил Давос. — И я не из полиции. Я… эм… охранник. В смысле — телохранитель. Мистер Баратеон нанял меня, чтобы охранять свою бабушку.

— Телохранитель, — протянул парень. — Не думал, что он так серьезно ко всему относится. Впрочем, это даже хорошо. Теперь я могу ненадолго отойти, раз уж мой брат позаботился об охране.

Парень натянуто улыбнулся и заспешил по коридору. Станнис Баратеон не говорил, что у него есть брат, вернее второй брат. Роберта Баратеона — капитана полиции и кандидата в мэры — знали все, и понять, что они с офицером Баратеоном родственники не составляло никакого труда. А вот про младшего брата Давос не знал. Однако определить, что перед тобой еще один Баратеон, было проще простого: черные волосы, синие глаза… Впрочем, в эти глаза не хотелось смотреть не отрываясь. Станнис Баратеон был истинным Таргариеном, и, схлынув, Давос видел в его глазах всепоглощающую черноту, наводящую первобытный ужас. Наверное, поэтому Давосу хотелось видеть его обычные синие глаза. А может, ему просто нравился Станнис Баратеон.

Какое-то время Давос просто топтался у палаты, потом любопытство победило. До Станниса Баратеона он никогда не встречался с Таргариенами, зато был о них наслышан. Худая, бледная женщина, лежавшая на больничной койке, совсем не напоминала хладнокровного убийцу. Наверное, его дальние родственники думали так же, а потом их головы летели с плеч. Давос сделал пару шагов к кровати. Таргариен открыла глаза и холодно на него посмотрела. Давос не смог сдержаться и на секунду схлынул. Она не испугалась. Напротив — криво усмехнулась.

— Делай то, за чем пришел, потрошитель, — тихо прохрипела она.

Давос отпрянул. Вряд ли в своем теперешнем состоянии она могла причинить ему вред, но напугать — безусловно. За спиной послышались шаги, и Давос обернулся. На пороге замерло трое крупных мужчин.

— А ведь ты права, — усмехнулся Давос и направился к ним. — Ребят, вы, кажется, ошиблись палатой. Велено пускать только Таргариенов, а у вас я не вижу ни белых волос, ни фиолетовых глаз.

Мужчины не сдвинулись с места, и слова о Таргариенах явно не произвели на них впечатления. Нужно быть совсем отбитым, чтобы соваться к пусть и старой и больной, но Таргариен. Давос принюхался, но ничего необычного не учуял. Похоже, люди. Может, и правда ошиблись палатой.

— Сходил бы ты кофе попил, дедуля, — оскалился один. — А мы тут сами разберемся.

Кто бы ни хотел смерти Таргариен, но он пошел самым простым путем: нанял людей. Наверное, так даже проще. Будь на их месте те же потрошители, и Давосу не поздоровилось бы, а люди — всего лишь люди.

В руках у одного возник нож, но Давос среагировал первым. Он бросился вперед, ловя и выкручивая руку нападавшего. Тот взвыл, послышался неприятный хруст. Для человеческого уха неприятный. Давос же почти наслаждался. С его последней охоты прошло много лет, и сущность потрошителя требовала крови. Продолжая выворачивать руку, Давос поймал второго бросившегося на него человека и приложил его лицом к дверному косяку. Из разбитого носа брызнула кровь. Человек отлетел в сторону и осел у стены.

От запаха крови Давоса повело, но он понимал, что стоит сдерживаться. Наверное, поэтому он тут же получил кулаком в лицо и оказался в коридоре. Пациенты и медсестры уже прятались по палатам и за стойкой. Кто-то звал охрану, кто-то вызывал полицию. Человек с вывихнутой рукой сдаваться не собирался. Он подхватил выпавший нож и попытался достать Давоса. Тот уклонился, но едва не напоролся на лезвие третьего нападавшего, который ждал снаружи.

Давос выпустил когти, полоснул по первому и промахнулся. Он целился в руку с ножом, желая лишь выбить оружие, но попал по шее. Фонтан крови ударил из раны, заливая Давоса и все вокруг. Нападавший удивленно распахнул глаза и упал, схватившись за шею. Его напарник пару секунд ошарашенно на него смотрел, потом бросился на Давоса. Тому хотелось продолжать: кромсать когтями, впиться зубами, терзать, резать, рвать. Рот наполнился слюной, а глаза налились кровью, сделав мир вокруг алым. Он поймал летевшую на него руку с зажатым ножом и дернул. Оглушительный крик пронесся по коридору. Давос услышал хруст кости, влажный звук, с которым рвутся сухожилия. Короткое движение — и рука человека отделилась от тела, кровь вперемешку с обрывками кожи брызнула в разные стороны. Человек завопил, пытаясь пережать культю. С каким удовольствием Давос впился бы сейчас зубами в оголившуюся кость, чтобы та хрустела, раскалывалась, а сочный костный мозг сам лился в рот!

Он сделал шаг назад. Поймал полный ужаса взгляд медсестры, посмотрел на зажатую в кулаке чужую руку.

— Вызывайте врачей, — прохрипел он. — Возможно, еще успеете их спасти.

Бандитам повезло. Напади они хотя бы на парковке, наверное, не выжили бы. А в больнице все необходимое для первой помощи было буквально в соседней палате. Доктора явились уже через пару минут. Полиция — чуть позже. Давос успел бы сбежать, но решил не рисковать. В конце концов, он всего лишь защищался, а его наниматель — офицер полиции и брат самого капитана. Давос очень надеялся, что ему это хоть немного поможет.

***

Оставить с бабушкой потрошителя было не самой лучшей идеей. По пути в участок Станнис раз пять хотел повернуть, но сдерживался. Давос хоть и был потрошителем, но давно завязал с дикой жизнью, а в больнице полно людей, охраны и персонала. Давосу всего-то нужно денек посидеть у бабулиной палаты, пока Станнис не убедит Роберта вернуть охрану. Однако поговорить с Робертом не вышло.

Едва Станнис подъехал к участку, как его тут же встретил Оберин.

— Едем в дом Мормонтов, — велел он, садясь рядом.

Станнис секунду помедлил, но все же вновь завел машину и выехал на дорогу. За ним увязались два патрульных автомобиля.

— Что случилось?

— Аша Грейджой вышла под залог. Утром позвонил ее дядя, сказал, что она взяла пистолет и отправилась вызволять своего парня.

Станнис выругался сквозь зубы. Девчонка сама не понимала, что делает. Для охотника ее пистолет — детская игрушка. Станнис прибавил скорости. Оберин хотел что-то сказать, но тут у него зазвонил телефон. Он ответил, какое-то время слушал, что ему говорят, потом лаконично сказал «спасибо» и отключился.

— Вот ведь забавная штука, — протянул он. — Дочки Мормонт сказали, что были у друзей в день ограбления, но догадайся, чьи телефоны находились в районе дома?

Ответ был очевиден.

— Значит, Грейджой не врала, — сказал Станнис. — На ее парня и впрямь напали. И еще неизвестно, кто из них в опасности.

Когда они въехали в лес, скорость пришлось снизить.

— Притормози, — велел Оберин. — Я вижу следы от мотоциклов.

С главной дороги и вправду уходили несколько черных полос.

— Отследи их, — сказал Станнис. — А я поеду к коттеджу. Может быть, старшие Мормонты что-то знают.

Оберин посмотрел на него с сомнением, но спорить не стал. Он пересел к патрульным, а Станнис отправился вглубь леса.

Джорах Мормонт встретил его во дворе в компании нескольких рабочих.

— Доброе утро, детектив, — поприветствовал он Станниса. — После взлома мы решили усилить сигнализацию. Есть какие-то новости? Меня, честно говоря, не так уж и интересуют мелкие воришки, разграбившие наш холодильник, но тетя Мейдж все еще бесится.

— Она дома?

— Да, а в чем дело?

— Девушка, забравшаяся в ваш дом, направляется сюда с пистолетом. Но, думаю, вы этого не боитесь.

— О чем вы?

— Охотникам не страшны пули.

Джорах Мормонт помрачнел, махнул рукой рабочим, и те отошли к своей машине, занялись инструментами. Мормонт сделал шаг вперед к Станнису.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — прошипел он. — Истинный Таргариен. Учтите, я вас не боюсь и, если потребуется, буду драться за свою семью.

— Я не собираюсь с вами драться. Просто отпустите девушку и ее парня.

— Да о чем вы вообще говорите?

— Об охоте.

— Охота — пережиток прошлого. Этим давно никто не занимается.

— Сказал человек, у которого весь дом набит разнообразным оружием.

— Это наша история, — возразил Мормонт. — Нужно помнить свои корни и традиции, но соблюдать их в современном мире просто смешно.

— А ваши племянницы так же думают?

Мормонт открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Кажется, в этом он сомневался. Из дома появилась старшая Мормонт с весьма недовольным видом.

— Долго еще эти идиоты будут копаться в заборе? — вопросила она. — И что здесь делает полиция? Неужели нашли взломщиков?

— Они сами вас вот-вот найдут. Девушка едет сюда с пистолетом.

Мисс Мормонт только пожала плечами.

— Пусть приезжает, мне есть чем ее встретить.

— Когтями и зубами? — уточнил Станнис.

— А если и так? — мисс Мормонт оскалилась.

— Тетя Мейдж! Она говорит про самооборону, не более того. Объясни Таргариену, что сейчас никто уже не охотится.

— Последний раз я охотилась лет двадцать назад, — с явным сожалением сказала Мормонт.

— А ваши дочери? — уточнил Станнис.

— Они взрослые, разве я могу им что-то запретить.

— Господи! — Джорах закрыл лицо руками. — А что, если кто-то пострадает?

— Значит, все прошло успешно, — усмехнулась Мормонт. — Ну что, Таргариен, попробуешь отрубить мне голову?

— Ваша голова меня не интересует, — ответил Станнис. — Где люди?

— Даже если бы я знала, то не сказала бы.

Станнис перевел взгляд на Джораха.

— Я не знаю, мы с племянницами не слишком тесно общаемся. Впрочем, есть одно место, в юности я любил там перекидываться. Едем, я покажу.

— Ты предаешь свою семью, Джорах! — выкрикнула им вслед Мейдж Мормонт.

— Я спасаю твоих глупых дочерей! — огрызнулся Джорах, садясь в машину. — Вы ведь не причините им вреда?

— Только если они сами не нападут.

Джорах поджал губы, но все же захлопнул дверь и указал путь. Станнис набрал Оберина, объяснил ему, куда нужно ехать. Особенность портлендских лесов заключалась в их размерах. Можно было неделями блуждать — и не найти нужного места, если не знать заранее, где оно находится. Хотя, даже если и знать, все равно можно не найти.

Например, эту пещеру Станнис вряд ли бы заметил, не покажи ему Джорах вход. Внутрь проникали тусклые лучи света, освещая камни, песок и обрывки одежды. Ни людей, ни охотников не было. Станнис подобрал рубашку, валявшуюся на земле, — в такую вчера была одета Аша Грейджой. На рубашке виднелись пятна крови, но, похоже, девушка не была серьезно ранена.

— Мы не успели, — вздохнул Джорах. — Охота уже началась.

— Нужно их найти, пока не поздно.

— Они могут быть где угодно.

— Вы можете их учуять?

— Я же не ищейка, — возмутился Джорах, но выдернул из рук Станниса окровавленную рубашку и поднес к лицу. — Это не кровь человека, а кого-то из наших. Таков ритуал: охотник ранит себя, а потом идет по следу собственной крови. На самом деле это лишь ритуал, чтобы сильнее разозлиться и возбудиться, я не смогу учуять кровь. Но я могу попытаться разобрать следы, на то я и охотник.

— Давай, — кивнул Станнис. — Надо найти людей раньше твоих племянниц и до того, как они успеют заблудиться в лесу.

Джорах выбрался из пещеры, огляделся, прислушался, принюхался и резво побежал вглубь леса. Это смотрелось странно, учитывая его деловой костюм и городскую обувь. Станнис хотел последовать за ним, но тут зазвонил телефон. Наверное, стоило просто не обращать внимания, но Станнис все же глянул на экран и тут же ответил.

— Что случилось?

— На твою бабушку напали, — послышался голос Давоса в трубке.

— Она в порядке?

— Да, а вот нападавшие не очень

На заднем плане слышались крики и ругань. Кто-то громко попросил вторую отрицательную.

— Но проблема в том, что я под арестом, а она осталась одна. Не уверен, что эти головорезы были единственными. Лучше бы тебе приехать, а заодно освободить меня. Я сказал, что ты нанял меня в качестве телохранителя, но, похоже, немного перестарался. Надеюсь, ты сможешь убедить суд, что это была самооборона.

Станнис выругался. Нападение повторилось, как он и предполагал. Бабушка осталась одна, и нужно было спешить к ней. Вот только он не мог бросить людей на произвол судьбы. Даже если Джорах настигнет своих племянниц и убедит отпустить людей, где гарантии, что они не продолжат охотиться?

— Мне нужно закончить одно дело, и я тут же приеду, — сказал он. — На всякий случай попроси адвоката.

Прежде чем Давос успел возмутиться, Станнис отключился. Он попытался дозвониться Роберту, но у того оказалось занято. Телефон Ренли просто не отвечал. Станнис выругался и отправил обоим сообщения. Действовать нужно было быстро. Куда делся Джорах? Станнис прислушался. Где-то вдалеке раздался рык. Может быть, ему показалось, но выбора не было.

Станнис осмотрелся и быстро двинулся по примятым кустам. Вскоре рык повторился, уже отчетливей, и Станнис помчался на него. Впереди мелькнули силуэты, послышались крики и рев.

На поляну они с Джорахом выбрались почти одновременно. Парень лежал в траве, тихо постанывая, над ним грозно нависал зверь. Другой пытался повалить девушку. В медвежьем обличии сестры отличались разве что волосами. У той, что боролась с Ашей Грейджой, была короткая стрижка, у другой — роскошная копна волос.

— Прекратите! — рявкнул Джорах и сам схлынул, подтвердив свои слова протяжным рыком. — Отпустите людей!

— Полиция! — добавил Станнис, доставая пистолет.

Медведица, нависшая над парнем, вздрогнула, отступила и приняла человеческий облик. Она подняла руки.

— Мы только играли и не стали бы причинять им вред.

Похоже, ее сестра так не считала. Она рычала и пыталась достать Ашу когтями, но та уворачивалась. В руках Аша держала увесистую палку, на которую и принимала часть ударов. Ее лицо покрывала кровью, но порезов видно не было.

— Я достану тебя, тварь, — шипела Аша, замахиваясь палкой.

Станнис выстрелил в воздух, но тут же вновь направил пистолет на медведицу.

— Отойдите в разные стороны! — скомандовал он. — Обе! Иначе я стреляю.

— Алисанна! Прекрати! — старшая сестра не выдержала. — Отпусти ее!

Похоже, медведица плохо понимала происходящее. Под крики своей сестры и дяди она бросилась на Ашу.

— Нет, там же ловушка!

Секунду спустя медведица и девушка исчезли. Станнис не сразу понял, что произошло. Джорах схлынул и бросился к тому месту, где только что стояли дерущиеся. Станнис последовал за ним. Это оказалась хорошо замаскированная яма. Подумать только, ведь он сам мог бы угодить в такую, или кто-то из патрульных, ищущих сейчас Ашу, или просто случайный турист. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел прискорбную картину. Аша Грейджой и Алисанна Мормонт лежали почти в обнимку. Руку Аши и бок Алисанны пронзали заточенные колья. Кровь медленно пропитывала дно ямы, но обе девушки были живы.

Станнис достал телефон и вызвал спасателей.

***

Оберин жаловался, что все веселье прошло без него, но, когда понял, что будет сопровождать в участок старшую Мормонт, перестал ныть. Джорах Мормонт отправился с ними для дачи показаний, а заодно в качестве адвоката племянницы. Алисанну Мормонт и Ашу Грейджой увезли в больницу, травмы оказались не смертельными, но требовали срочной помощи. Станнис оставил место преступления полиции, а испуганного, но практически невредимого парня Аши — медикам, а сам выдвинулся в госпиталь. Ни у Роберта, ни у Ренли телефон так и не отвечал.

Коридор перед бабушкиной палатой выглядел как место бойни. Пол и стены были залиты кровью.

— Ваш работник всех перепугал, — сообщила медсестра. — У нас тут всякое бывает: и драки, и буйных привозят, и бандитов, но такого…

— Рейелла в порядке?

— Она в палате. К ней как раз вошел священник.

Станнис бросился в палату. Мужчина в длинном одеянии склонился над Рейеллой. Станнис дернул его за плечо — и вовремя. В руках у мужчины мелькнул скальпель. Не обратив внимания на Станниса, он замахнулся, но Рейелла вдруг открыла глаза и увернулась, спрыгнув с кровати. Мужчина выхватил из-за пазухи нож и метнул его левой рукой. Тот угодил Рейелле в бок, но она этого словно и не заметила.

— Полиция! — выкрикнул Станнис, доставая пистолет.

Мужчина попытался достать его скальпелем, все еще зажатым в руке, но Рейелла вытащила нож из живота и метнула в него, попав точно в сердце. Мужчина удивленно распахнул глаза и осел на пол. Станнис, не глядя в его сторону, бросился к Рейелле. Она быстро бледнела, глаза закатились.

Станнис успел подхватить ее, попытался зажать рану рукой.

— Доверяй своему чутью, Таргариен, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — И выполняй свой долг.

В палату ворвались медсестры и врачи. Рейеллу тут же переложили на постель, а Станниса практически насильно вытолкали за дверь. Спустя долгих пятнадцать минут к нему вышел врач и сообщил, что они ничего не смогли сделать.

***

Станнис смотрел, как гроб опускают в землю, и пытался не расплакаться. Последний раз он плакал на похоронах родителей. Ширен рядом хлюпала носом. Она плохо знала Рейеллу, но уже успела к ней привязаться. Роберт и Ренли, напротив, были спокойны.

— Она прожила долгую, счастливую жизнь, — сказал Роберт, положив руку на плечо Станниса.

«Ты понятия не имеешь о ее настоящей жизни», — подумал тот.

— Если бы ты не отозвал охрану, нас бы здесь не было, — сил на злость уже не осталось.

— Мы были бы здесь в любом случае, не сегодня, так через неделю или месяц.

— Но мы здесь _сейчас_.

Роберт вздохнул. Отчасти Станнис его понимал. Рейелла была тяжело больна, возможно, убийца сделал ей одолжение, позволив уйти быстро и не мучиться от боли. Однако понять и принять — разные вещи.

— Мы выяснили, кто это был, — немного помолчав, сказал Роберт.

Станнис лишь кивнул. Что бы он там ни выяснил, это была ложь. Просто потому, что он не знал всей правды и никогда не узнает. Родовое проклятье теперь навсегда легло на Станниса.

— Утром в соседнюю палату поступил Манс Рейдер.

— Глава северной группировки, — автоматически ответил Станнис.

— Южная группировка объявила, что тот, кто убьет человека из палаты номер шестнадцать, получит крупное вознаграждение. Никаких подробностей, только номер. Однако они ошиблись, Манс был в шестьдесят первой, но головорезам было плевать, им платили за палату, а не за человека. Смерть бабушки — ошибка, трагическая, не спорю, мне тоже хотелось бы провести с ней хоть немного времени, но никакого заговора или тайных врагов.

Станнис в очередной раз кивнул.

— И ты не станешь вести расследование и пытаться докопаться до истины?

— Нет.

Роберт замолчал. Кажется, не ожидал такой реакции.

— Хорошо. То есть я рад, что ты сохранил разум, я-то боялся…

— Замолчи, — Станнис сбросил его руку со своего плеча.

Гроб стали засыпать землей. Немногие собравшиеся развернулись к выходу. Станниса не оставляло ощущение, что за ним следят. Посмотрев по сторонам, он заметил неприметную фигуру в выцветшей зеленой куртке. Станнис сказал Селисе, что догонит их у выхода, и свернул с тропинки. Фигура не сдвинулась с места. Подойдя ближе, Станнис узнал под низко опущенным капюшоном Давоса Сиворта.

— Следишь за мной? — спросил Станнис.

— Можно и так сказать, — пожал плечами Давос. — Я хотел увидеться, но не домой же к тебе идти. Хотя я не знаю, где ты живешь. А кладбище в городе одно. Правда, когда я пришел, понял, как странно это выглядит, и решил остаться в стороне.

—Ну?

— Да я, в общем-то, хотел только поблагодарить за то, что мне не предъявили обвинения.

— Ты оборонялся.

— Я переборщил, — хмыкнул Давос.

— Никому нет дела. Эти люди были бандитами. Прочитай ты их дела — и не смог бы уснуть. Мне даже не пришлось просить Роберта поговорить с прокурором.

— Ну и, наверное, мне стоит извиниться за то, что все же не смог защитить твою бабушку.

Станнис вздохнул.

— Ты ничего мне не должен. Напротив, это мне следует тебе заплатить, я ведь вроде как тебя нанял.

— Просто пришли мне хорошее вино.

— Идет. Какое ты предпочитаешь?

— Вообще-то лучше пиво.

Станнис усмехнулся.

— Значит, пиво. Ладно, расскажи, кто там был.

— Я уже рассказывал раз десять.

— Полиции, — кивнул Станнис. — Но не Таргариену.

— Нечего мне рассказывать Таргариену. Это были люди.

— Они говорили что-то о Мансе Рейдере?

— Нет, они просто велели мне отойти, но я не послушал. Они ничего не знали про Таргариенов, но, мне показалось, вполне готовы были расправиться с кем угодно: и со мной, и с больной старушкой.

— Им хорошо заплатили.

— Собираешься узнать кто?

— Я и так знаю.

— И? — осторожно спросил Давос.

— Ведьма.

— Да, это в их стиле, — согласился Давос. — Другие предпочли бы убить Таргариена лично.

— Осталось лишь выяснить ее имя и зачем ей это.

Станнис обязательно добьется правды. Кажется, впервые за многие годы он соврал Роберту.


	4. Часть третья. Ведьма

Вообще-то Ким не любила пользоваться общественным транспортом, но ее машина находилась в ремонте, а до работы проще и дешевле было добраться на автобусе, чем на такси. Сегодня ехать не хотелось особенно, наверное из-за всей этой канители, которая в последнее время происходила в офисе.

Автобус подъехал и гостеприимно распахнул двери. Ким вошла, улыбнулась водителю и прошла в середину салона. Свободных мест было полно, однако она решила постоять: и так весь день проведет за столом в пусть и мягком, но все же кресле. Автобус затормозил у следующей остановки, и внутрь начали заходить люди. Много людей. Сразу стало тесно, Ким прижалась к окну, мрачно глядя на толпу. Последним вошел рослый смуглый парень с объемным рюкзаком. Ким поежилась. Не зря ведь она не хотела садиться в этот автобус, предчувствия ее редко подводили. Она начала проталкиваться к выходу, намереваясь сойти на следующей остановке, однако тот самый рослый парень преградил ей путь.

Он спустил с плеча рюкзак и кивнул кому-то в толпе. Потом ослабил завязки рюкзака. Ким отпрянула, но в его руках появился массивный бумбокс. Парень поднял его над головой, и по автобусу разнеслось:

_У дорнийца жена хороша и нежна,  
Поцелуй ее сладок, как мед._

Народ вокруг ничуть не смутился, напротив — принялся подпевать и отплясывать. Удивительно, как такая мрачная песня смогла стать танцевальным хитом.

_Голос милой дорнийки звенит, как ручей,  
В благовонной купальне ее.  
Но клинок ее мужа целует больней,  
И смертельно его острие._

На последних строках люди стали размахивать руками, изображая взмах кинжала. Подобные танцы обычно выглядят забавными, если только не исполняются в тесном автобусе толпой людей. Ким толкнули один раз, второй. Кто-то заехал ей локтем по ребрам, потом больно кольнуло шею. Ким все же стала пробираться к выходу, а толпа наседала и наседала. Скоро стало тяжело дышать. Ким попыталась сказать, чтобы бугай, загородивший проход, отошел, но не смогла: язык не слушался. Ким открыла рот, чтобы закричать, но поняла, что не может вдохнуть. В глазах потемнело.

_Братья, вышел мой срок, мой конец недалек,  
Не дожить мне до нового дня… _

***

— Ты не поверишь, что тут произошло, — сказал Оберин, выходя из машины.

Станнис служил в полиции уже пятнадцать лет и удивляться разучился в первые годы еще будучи патрульным. Лет пять он работал в паре с Оберином, и каждое дело интереснее банального грабежа или пьяной потасовки тот начинал словами «ты не поверишь». И каждый раз Станнис отвечал «удиви меня». Эта была своеобразная игра. Иногда преступления и правда впечатляли Станниса, но чаще всего нет. В этот раз он промолчал, погруженный в мрачные мысли.

Не дождавшись ответа, Оберин начал рассказывать сам:

— Нам позвонил водитель автобуса. На остановке вошла целая толпа народу и устроила танцы. Представляешь, прямо в автобусе. Хотя я, наверное, тоже пустился бы в пляс, заиграй «Дорнийская жена». Увы, закончилось все так же плохо, как в песне. Когда люди сошли, водитель обнаружил тело женщины.

— Ее убили, пока другие танцевали?

— Это мы и должны узнать.

Они вошли в автобус, и патрульный протянул Станнису удостоверение личности: Ким Ред, молодая женщина, азиатка.

— Симпатичная, — заметил Оберин.

— Была, — лаконично ответил патрульный и кивнул на тело.

Оберин любопытно изогнул брови, откинул брезент и отпрянул назад. Опознать в трупе молодую женщину было невозможно. Ее лицо распухло, местами покраснело, местами посинело. Язык выпирал изо рта, а глаза — из орбит.

— Я видел такое однажды, — сказал Станнис. — Человека укусила пчела, и он скончался буквально за пару минут.

Оберин кивнул.

— Да, я тоже видел подобное. Думаешь, это просто несчастный случай?

— Не думаю.

Станнис надел перчатку и откинул прядь рыжих волос с шеи мертвой женщины. Ниже уха виднелась рана.

— Похоже на след от иглы, — заметил Оберин.

— Скорее от шила.

— Вызовем коронера.

Тело отвезли в морг для экспертизы, а Оберин и Станнис пока занялись камерами наблюдения. В автобусе была одна, обзор она давала неплохой до того момента, как в автобус набилась толпа народу. Мисс Ред заслонил верзила с бумбоксом. К тому же остальные пассажиры двигались и махали руками.

— Заметил, что они все вошли на одной остановке? — спросил Оберин. — А потом начали танцевать, словно по сигналу. Это флэшмоб. Кто-то собрал людей, а потом воспользовался толкотней, чтобы убить девушку.

— Похоже на правду, — кивнул Станнис. — Что мы знаем о жертве?

Оберин застучал по клавишам, открывая личное дело.

— Ким Ред, двадцать девять лет. Несколько штрафов за превышение скорости и неправильную парковку. Работает в адвокатской фирме «Рглор и компаньоны».

— Что?!

Станнис едва не подпрыгнул в кресле.

— «Рглор и компаньоны», — машинально повторил Оберин.

— Это контора, куда пытается пробиться Селиса.

— Похоже, у них освободилось еще одно место, — усмехнулся Оберин, но поймал хмурый взгляд Станниса и стал серьезным. — Нужно все тщательно проверить. У адвокатов всегда много врагов, а «Рглор и компаньоны» — самая престижная фирма в городе. Наверняка было немало тех, кто хотел убить мисс Ред. Наведаемся к ним, пока готовится вскрытие?

Станнис кивнул. Не успели они подняться с кресел, как рядом тут же нарисовался Роберт.

— Я слышал о происшествии в автобусе утром. Тщательно расследуйте это дело. Общественный транспорт в городе должен быть безопасен. Станнис, ты как?

— Я в порядке.

— Может, тебе стоит взять выходной? Или даже отпуск?

— Мне стоит заняться расследованием. Это лучше всего отвлечет меня от мыслей о бабушкиной смерти.

— Вот и правильно! — Роберт явно рассчитывал на такой ответ. — Занимайся делами и не отвлекайся на скорбные мысли.

«Рглор и компаньоны» располагался в центре города и занимал целый этаж бизнес-центра. Их встретили двое — хмурый чернокожий мужчина и обворожительная рыжая женщина.

— Поразительно, что Ким мертва, — говорила женщина. — Она была самой молодой из нас, почти как младшая сестра. Не знаю, кто бы мог желать ей смерти. Вы уверены, что это убийство?

— Мы еще ждем результатов экспертизы, но, думаю, да, — сказал Оберин. — Она ведь была адвокатом в крупной фирме, наверняка были недовольные.

— Она работала всего пару лет, а самостоятельно дела вела полгода. Ким была дотошной, все проверяла и перепроверяла. Клиенты оставались довольны. Не было ни жалоб, ни тем более угроз.

Мужчина молча мерил комнату шагами; кажется, его новость потрясла больше, чем женщину. Та хоть и говорила, как любила Ким, но оставалась спокойной, даже безразличной.

— А вы, мистер… Рглор? — обратился Станнис к мужчине. — Можете что-то добавить?

Тот замер, удивленно посмотрел на Станниса, потом прошел к дивану и сел рядом с женщиной.

— Меня зовут Мокорро, — представился он. — Рглор — это не человек, это красивое название. Старшие компаньоны в фирме мы с Кинварой. Вернее, были мы. Я ухожу через пару дней. По личным причинам, уезжаю на юг. Фирма остается без опытного работника, а теперь и Ким погибла…

— Может, это повод задержаться? — сказала женщина.

— Мы это обсуждали, — жестко прервал ее Мокорро. — Я ухожу, и то, что ты до сих пор не нашла мне замену, исключительно твоя проблема. Что же касается Ким, Кинвара права. Она была хорошей девочкой, не знаю, кто мог желать ей смерти. По крайней мере, из ее клиентов. Возможно, это что-то личное.

Все же Кинвара обещала изучить документы мисс Ред и ее электронную почту на случай, если Ким скрывала угрозы.

— Похоже, атмосфера тут так себе, — заметил Оберин, когда они сели в машину. — Уверен, что твоей жене будет здесь комфортно.

— Комфортно или некомфортно — это она сама решит. Для меня главное, чтобы здесь было безопасно.

Телефон в кармане тренькнул, и Станнис глянул на экран.

— Вскрытие закончено.

Станнис недолюбливал молодого коронера, пришедшего на смену отправленному на пенсию в прошлом году Крессену. Наверное, оттого, что с Крессеном у них сложились почти дружеские отношения. С другой стороны, глупо было отрицать, что Пилос работает быстрее и отчеты делает подробнее.

— Причина смерти — анафилактический шок, — заявил он, едва Станнис и Оберин вошли в морг.

— То есть она умерла от укуса пчелы? — удивился Оберин.

— Скорее — тысячи пчел. Я обнаружил в ее крови токсин, схожий с ядом пчел, но в огромной концентрации. Если бы ее укусила пчела, она должна была быть размером с вас, офицер.

Станнис вздрогнул. Бывают ли пчелы размером с человека? Он как-то не задумывался об этом, однако если есть волки и медведи, почему бы не быть пчелам? Мысль странная, но странность в последнее время стала нормой его жизни.

— К тому же, — продолжил Пилос, — на шее имеется колотое ранение, как от большой иглы. Могу с уверенностью сказать: это убийство.

***

Изучение жизни Ким Ред ничего не дало. Ее родители эмигрировали из Валантиса и умудрились дать дочери достойное образование. Похоже, она очень хотела доказать, что они старались не зря. Все свое время она отдавала работе: ни друзей вне фирмы, ни парня. Однако и нареканий на работе не было, а все клиенты отзывались о ней исключительно с благодарностью.

Оберин отправился на пчелиную ферму на окраине города, а Станнис остался изучать последнюю зацепку — флэшмоб. Полиция разместила объявление о поиске свидетелей, и народ повалил в участок. Увы, количество не прибавляло информации. Никто ничего не знал. Все утверждали одно и то же: на их страницу в соцсети пришло приглашение. Все, что нужно было, это сесть на остановке и в нужный момент начать танцевать под «Дорнийскую жену». Ким Ред никто не знал и понятия не имел, что ее могли убить.

К концу дня Станнис устал и хотел выть от однообразных ответов. Очередной участник флэшмоба бесил его тем, что постоянно дергался и отвлекался на телефон.

— Итак, вы не знаете, кто вам отправил сообщение?

— Нет.

Телефон запищал, и парень мельком на него глянул.

— И мисс Ким Ред вы до этого не видели?

— Нет.

Телефон снова пискнул. Парень что-то быстро набрал.

— И во время танцев не заметили ничего странного?

— Нет.

Телефон в очередной раз тренькнул, и Станнис не выдержал. Он схватил парня за руку, заставляя выпустить телефон.

— Да сколько можно! Ты, в конце концов, в полицейском участке!

По руке парня прошла волна. Кожа исчезла, сменившись плотной пластиной, покрытой шипами и напоминающей хитин насекомых. Парень испуганно отдернул руку, но сдержаться уже не смог. Его лицо изменилось. Глаза выкатились, покрылись сеточкой, словно у огромной мухи. На макушке появились два длинных отростка, а изо рта показались клыки — не то жала, не то жвала.

Парень помотал головой и схлынул. Он тут же подскочил со стула.

— Я пришел сюда добровольно, помочь расследованию. Извините, что не сказал ничего полезного, мне пора. 

Он быстро проскользнул мимо Станниса, но на секунду замер и прошептал:

— Медоносы всегда были друзьями Таргариенов.

Станнис хотел задержать его, но вовремя понял, что не за что. К тому же вернулся Оберин.

— Нашел что-то? — спросил он. — Выглядишь хмурым. Ну, то есть еще более хмурым, чем обычно.

— Может быть, — неопределенно ответил Станнис. — Надо кое-что проверить. Что у тебя?

— Ничего. Я показал анализ токсина пасечнику, тот сказал, что никогда такого не видел. Они как-то могут по составу сказать, откуда родом пчела, а тут что-то специфическое. В общем, он ничем не помог. Кстати, я на всякий случай проверил его алиби — он был на съезде пчеловодов. Звучит красиво, на деле же это десять человек. Однако алиби железное. Я предлагаю разойтись по домам и завтра заняться электронными следами.

Станнис кивнул, но, разумеется, домой не поехал, а отправился в трейлерный парк. На этот раз он уже знал название существа. Искать пришлось недолго. В дорнийском дневнике прадеда имелось оглавление, и в нем значились медоносы. Станнис начал читать, ожидая очередную историю с известным финалом, и немало удивился, обнаружив иную.

«Солнечное Копье — жаркое и душное место. Не знаю, как люди в нем выживают. Мы задержались на пару дней пополнить запасы еды и воды.

Здесь мы обнаружили колонию медоносов. Мне не доводилось встречаться с ними раньше, но Дунк хорошо знал их повадки, поэтому остановил меня, когда я собирался убить одного из них. Медоносы — безобидные существа. Питаются только растениями, обожают цветы и никогда не причинят вреда людям. Таргариену они могут быть полезны как информаторы. Они переговариваются друг с другом особым образом. Хочешь передать послание или узнать новости — ищи медоноса.

Единственные враги медоносов — ведьмы. К этим тварям они безжалостны. На моих глазах трое медоносов поймали девушку, которая, по их словам, была ведьмой и отравляла колодцы. Она не меняла обличие в моем присутствии, и я начал сомневаться. Тогда один из медоносов вырвал ей язык и показал мне. У любой ведьмы на языке есть отметина. Я увидел алое пятно, напоминающее пламя свечи. Тогда ведьма обратилась и попыталась достать меня, но я с чистой совестью отрубил ей голову».

Нет, все же и эта история оканчивалась отрубленной головой. Здесь же был рисунок, на котором двое медоносов вырывали ведьме язык. И отдельно — язык с красной отметиной.

Медоносы не причиняют вреда людям, размышлял Станнис. Почему же они убили Ким Ред? Разве что она не была человеком.

Станнис взглянул на рисунок языка, затем на часы. Восемь вечера. Рабочий день давно закончен. Он все же набрал доктора Пилоса. К его удивлению, тот ответил. Доктор Крессен. скорее всего, или не взял бы трубку, или пожурил Станниса за поздний звонок. Не потому, что тот отвлекал его от домашних дел, а потому, что Станнису следовало быть с семьей, а не работать.

— Можете кое-что пояснить мне по вскрытию? — спросил Станнис.

— Да, конечно, — Пилос, похоже, даже не удивился.

— Вы изучили язык мисс Ред?

— Мне пришлось вынуть его, он затруднял осмотр ротовой полости. Что конкретно вас интересует?

— Есть ли на нем красное пятно? Вроде языка огня.

— Я не смотрел, — в трубке что-то забренькало. — Но могу взглянуть сейчас. Подождите немного.

Станнис хмыкнул. Выходит, не только он был трудоголиком, который проводит дни и ночи на работе.

— Да, я вижу такое пятно, — послышалось в трубке. — Похоже на рубец, но я понятия не имею, как его можно получить. Единственное, что могу сказать: к смерти это не имеет никакого отношения.

«Еще как имеет», — подумал Станнис, но вслух сказал лишь «спасибо» и отключился.

Картина становилась понятней. Медоносы убили ведьму. Оставался вопрос почему. Ведь не просто же так? Или просто? Даже во рассказе прадеда ведьму взяли за дело, а сейчас цивилизованные времена, колодцы не отравляют. Станнис вспомнил ведьму, пытавшуюся убить бабушку, и засомневался.

Итак, у офицера Станниса Баратеона не осталось зацепок. У Станниса Таргариена было целых две: ведьма и медонос. Обе он собирался проверить, вот только в одиночку это делать не хотел. Он привык работать с напарником, да и так было безопасней. Однако Оберина посветить в это дело не получится. К счастью, у Станниса был еще кое-кто на примете.

Он достал телефон и набрал номер.

— Хочешь поучаствовать в еще одном расследовании? — спросил он без приветствия. — С меня пиво.

***

Станнис быстро перебирал пальцами по клавишам ноутбука, просматривая информацию. Он хлебнул пива, поморщился и отставил бутылку. Он вообще редко пил алкоголь, тем более пиво, однако то, что предложил ему Давос, было вполне сносным на вкус.

С одной стороны, Станнис не должен был приходить сюда и делиться информацией с гражданским, с другой — с кем-то поделиться надо было, а Давос на удивление спокойно отнесся к тому, что Станнис пытается втянуть его в очередное расследование.

— Обращайся, — сказал он. — Если только не надо будет оторвать кому-то руку.

Станнис шутку не оценил. Честно говоря, он не рассчитывал, что Давос будет помогать ему, а хотел просто больше информации и место, где можно спокойно поработать. Ничего нового про медоносов Давос не рассказал.

— В твоих книжках все верно написано: они сплетники. Они могут использовать обычных пчел в качестве разведчиков и передавать через них сообщения. Раньше так и общались, теперь есть телефон и интернет. В основном они милые, но ведьм действительно не любят.

— Что могло заставить их убить ведьму?

— Угроза или уже нанесенный вред семье, — предположил Давос. — Медоносы живут большими семьями. И если обидишь одного, будь готов иметь дело со всеми.

— Ага, — Станнис побарабанил пальцами по столу и потянулся к бутылке. — Похоже, ты прав.

Медоноса, что пришел в участок, звали Гарлан Тирелл, и, забив его имя в поисковик, Станнис нашел много чего интересного.

Оказалось, семья Тирелл владела небольшим семейным бизнесом — заводом по производству бумаги. Однако год назад семья разорилась, а завод обанкротился. Его собиралась купить более крупная компания, но тут случился пожар, в огне погиб один из семьи Тирелл.

— Догадайся, кто вел дело о банкротстве? — сказал Станнис, закончив читать статью. — Фирма «Рглор и компаньоны». Имен нет, но, вполне возможно, адвокатом была Ким Ред.

— А даже если и нет, она могла выступать как ведьма, — заметил Давос.

Станнис поднял на него взгляд.

— Ну, я слышал, что ведьмы могут оказывать разные услуги. Например, устроить пожар так, чтобы все сошло за несчастный случай. Если погиб один из медоносов, семья будет мстить. Остальным стоит быть осторожными.

— Остальным?

— «Рглор и компаньоны» — это ведь ведьмовская контора, — объяснил Давос. — Ну то есть они и адвокаты тоже. Но если нужны особые услуги, смело обращайся к ним.

— Понятно, — протянул Станнис.

Теперь он точно запретит Селисе идти в это место, и плевать, какие истерики ему придется вытерпеть.

— Ты собираешься арестовать Тиреллов? — прервал его мысли Давос.

— Как минимум допросить. Но чтобы найти их, нужно заполнить рапорт и разослать запрос, а это уже утром.

Станнис попытался найти еще что-нибудь, но не преуспел. Похоже, все имущество семьи пошло с молотка. Остался лишь полусгоревший, никому не нужный завод.

— Мы поедем его проверить? — спросил Давос.

— Что может быть интересного в пустом здании?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Давос. — Мне просто казалось, ты всегда проверяешь все зацепки.

Станнис хотел сказать, что они знакомы всего ничего, но понял, что Давос прав. Завод и правда стоило проверить. И желательно прямо сейчас, хотя бы потому, что если Станнис встретит медоносов, то сможет поговорить с ними как Таргариен.

Давос поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Я поведу.

Возражать Станнис не стал: он-то уже выпил пива, а вот Давос ограничился кофе, как будто знал, что сядет за руль.

— Расскажи мне об этой компании, — сказал он, когда машина тронулась, — «Рглор и компаньоны».

— Надо заметить, что ведьмы страшные создания. Страшные и жутко опасные даже среди существ. Это я к тому, что никогда не лез в дела ведьм и не особо с ними общался. Слышать слышал, но на этом и все.

— И что ты слышал о «Рглоре»?

— Что там высококлассные юристы. Серьезно, я не в теме всей этой ведьмовской шарашки.

— А другие подобные фирмы в городе есть?

— Я слышал, рглоровцы вытеснили всех. Есть просто ведьмы, которые могут сделать что-либо за плату, но они не дают никаких гарантий. А у этих есть ну не то чтобы честь — скорее репутация. Ты думаешь о ведьме, пытавшейся убить твою бабушку?

— Она могла быть одной из них, — кивнул Станнис.

Наверное, поэтому он отправился на завод ночью, надеясь найти медоносов, а вместе с этим узнать побольше о ведьмах. О тех ведьмах, что могли быть причастны к смерти Рейеллы.

Завод выглядел так, как и полагается полусгоревшему заброшенному зданию: грязным, темным, со следами копоти на стенах. Станнис включил фонарик и осторожно шагнул за порог. Двери были раскрыты настежь, и на полу намело толстый слой пыли. Давос последовал за ним. В темноте его глаза поблескивали. 

Станнис посветил на пол и обнаружил следы ботинок. Давос за спиной шумно втянул воздух носом.

— Похоже, здесь недавно были люди, — сказал он и еще раз шумно вдохнул. — Вернее, медоносы. И… Черт, запах перебивает. Это духи.

Станнис принюхался. В воздухе и правда витал едва заметный аромат, почти теряясь за запахом гари.

— Женские, — согласился Станнис.

— Никогда б не подумал, что человек может унюхать.

— Я — Таргариен. В последнее время мои чувства обострились.

— Зачем вообще взял меня с собой, раз сам все прекрасно чуешь?

— Вообще-то это была твоя идея, — напомнил Станнис и двинулся вперед.

Следы вели на второй этаж. Здесь копоти не было, но запустение царило такое же, как внизу. Станнис прошел дальше по коридору, но Давос остановился у металлических дверей.

— Следы ведут туда, — Станнис указал фонариком.

— А мой нос — сюда.

Давос толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь, Станнис последовал за ним. Комната оказалась небольшой, похожей на кабинет управляющего. Тут до сих пор стоял компьютер, а на столе лежали папки с бумагами. Похоже, до этого места огонь не добрался. Давос опять глубоко вдохнул.

— Да, определенно, она была здесь.

Он уселся в кресло, выдвинул верхний ящик, затем средний и нижний. Удивленно вскинув брови, он вытащил оттуда пластиковую папку, совсем новую и непохожую на те, что лежали на столе или стояли в шкафу.

— Дай-ка, — Станнис отобрал папку и принялся листать.

Это оказались документы на владение имуществом. Большой дом на окраине города принадлежал некому Джону Фоссовею. Кто такой Джон Фоссовей и какое отношение он имеет к Тиреллам? Ведь не зря же эти документы хранились тут, притом спрятали их явно совсем недавно. Станнис узнает это завтра, когда пробьет все по базам данных и еще раз хорошенько изучит дело. Однако сейчас любопытство брало верх над разумом, а иного способа узнать, кроме как побывать в этом самом доме, не было.

— Я так понимаю, мы опять куда-то едем? — сказал Давос.

То, как быстро он начал понимать Станниса, отчасти пугало, а отчасти льстило. На то, чтобы сработаться с Оберином, у Станниса ушло полгода. Давосу хватило пары встреч. Возможно, все дело было в том, что, в отличие от Оберина, Давос не рассказывал пошлых анекдотов и не пытался клеиться к Станнису.

— Едем, — решил он.

Дом оказался заброшенным, как и завод, разве что не производил такого мрачного впечатления. Живая изгородь была покрыта цветами, но ее явно давно не стригли. Все пространство у дома утопало в цветах, но те заросли сорняками и потеряли ухоженный вид. Свет не горел. На стук никто не ответил. По-хорошему следовало отправиться в участок и выписать ордер, но Станнису хотелось заглянуть в дом прямо сейчас.

Он потянул ручку, и дверь, к его удивлению, отворилась. Значит, он может как минимум бегло осмотреться. Внутри было тихо и прохладно. Пожалуй, даже слишком тихо.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Давос. — Она здесь тоже была.

— Нет, — покачал головой Станнис. — Ты переоцениваешь мой нюх. Я чувствую только затхлость и…

Он шагнул вперед, что-то захрустело под ногами. На лестницу с потолка гулко упала капля. Давос вздрогнул и прильнул ближе.

— У меня такое чувство, что мы очутились в фильме ужасов. Главное, не разделяться и не спускаться в подвал.

— Мед, — рассеянно сказал Станнис.

— Что?

— Я чувствую мед.

Он прошел к лестнице и увидел, как с потолка стекают тягучие струи чего-то темного и расползаются лужами по полу. Здесь отчетливей пахло медом. Станнис посветил на пол. Весь пол был усеян мертвыми пчелами.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — сказал Давос. — Можно я пойду домой?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Станнис и начал подниматься по лестнице.

— Я имел в виду, что мы оба пойдем домой, а завтра утром ты вернешься с нарядом полиции и все здесь осмотришь, — пояснил Давос, но все же двинулся за ним.

— Ты же потрошитель, у тебя клыки, чего тебе бояться?

— Я и не боюсь. Мне просто неуютно.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и заглянули в одну из комнат. Станнис посветил фонариком и присвистнул. От пола до потолка тянулись пчелиные ульи, стены и мебель покрывали медовые соты.

— Знаешь, — сказал Станнис, — наверное, и правда стоит вызвать подкрепление. Только не завтра, а прямо сейчас.

Ночь он провел на ногах. Эксперты и патрульные прибыли почти сразу после того, как Давос ушел. Оберин объявился к утру. К тому времени были готовы предварительные результаты. Яд, которым убили Ким Ред, совпадал с пчелиным ядом из этого дома.

Оставалось понять, каким образом Джон Фоссовей был связан с семьей Тирелл и кто именно из них убил Ким Ред.

— Почему ты мне не позвонил? — возмутился Оберин. — Что за привычка проверять зацепки в одиночку да еще по ночам? Или у тебя появился другой напарник? Ты мне изменяешь?!

Станнис так устал, что даже не стал огрызаться на шутку, только отдал Оберину документы на дом.

— Нужно найти и допросить всех Тиреллов, — сказал он. — И просмотреть дела Ким Ред. Думаю, она участвовала в банкротстве завода Тиреллов. Преступление почти раскрыто.

Оберин достал из кармана телефон и помрачнел.

— Похоже, что нет.

В утреннем парке — тихом и безлюдном — патрульные машины с включенными огнями смотрелись странно. За желтой лентой оцепления стоял сам Роберт, и вид у него был мрачнее тучи.

— Еще одно тело, — заявил он, едва Оберин и Станнис подошли. — Мисс Кинвара Фаейр.

Станнис отдернул покрывало, которым было укрыто тело, и взглянул на распухшую, посиневшую женщину. Мисс Файер в ней можно было узнать разве что по рыжим волосам и кулону на шее.

— Адвокатская компания «Рглор и компаньоны» — одна из самых уважаемых в городе. Я знаю одного из работников, он помогал мне в некоторых деликатных делах.

Роберт замялся. Под деликатными делами он подразумевал своих внебрачных детей и их матерей, которых тщательно прятал от прессы. Адвоката Станнис помнил, и то, что он никогда не отказывался выпить, тоже. Собственно, на этой почве они с Робертом и подружились.

— Торос позвонил мне, как только узнал. Двое его коллег мертвы, старший компаньон улетел сегодня утром, их осталось всего двое. Торос боится, что они могут стать следующими.

— У нас есть подозреваемые, — сказал Станнис.

— Это хорошо, но сотрудников «Рглора» надо защитить. Полиция возьмет их под охрану, пока вы ловите убийц. Давайте сделаем все быстро и без лишнего шума. Я не хочу, чтобы журналисты разговаривали с моим… то есть с нашими юристами.

Тем не менее Станнис отправился домой высыпаться. После бессонной ночи он едва не валился с ног. Оберин же уехал в участок заниматься тем, что ненавидел больше всего: писать отчеты, пробивать связи, искать электронные следы.

— Адвокат твоего брата хотя бы симпатичный? — напоследок спросил он.

Станнис только усмехнулся. Торос Мирс был немолодым, бородатым, лысым и постоянно пьяным. О его оставшемся в живых коллеге Станнис ничего не знал.

***

Станнис проснулся от запаха кофе, что было необычно. Он мельком глянул на часы и подскочил на кровати. Четыре. Он, конечно, вернулся домой только под утро, но намеревался поспать часов шесть и вернуться в участок. В итоге продрых до четырех дня, и никто его не беспокоил.

Станнис быстро принял душ и оделся. На кухне его ждал еще один сюрприз: Селиса готовила завтрак. Хотя по времени скорее поздний обед, да и готовила она скверно, но факт оставался фактом. На столе Станниса ожидали поджаристые тосты, а на сковороде шкворчала яичница.

Заметив Станниса, Селиса тут же переложила ее на тарелку и налила кофе.

— Как спалось, милый, — улыбнулась она. — Я приготовила поесть.

Последний раз она называла Станниса милым еще до рождения Ширен, да и то лишь в присутствии гостей. Впрочем, Станнис слишком торопился, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Он даже хотел уйти сразу, но понял, что слишком голоден. Тосты оказались подгоревшими, а яичница пересоленой, но Станниса это не смутило. Надо сейчас закинуть в себя хоть что-то, а позже он поест на работе.

— Как дела в участке? — вкрадчиво спросила Селиса, садясь напротив и пододвигая Станнису сливки.

— Нормально, — буркнул тот.

— Вы уже нашли убийц той бедной девушки?

Станнис поднял на нее хмурый взгляд. Понятно, откуда такая забота.

— Об этом говорили в новостях, — быстро пояснила Селиса. — И в газетах писали. А вечером мне позвонила Мел, то есть Мелисандра, и отменила последнюю встречу. Фирма висит на волоске. Они могут вообще не вернуться на рынок. Ты ведь этого не допустишь?

— Мы делаем все, что можем.

— Вот не надо мне дежурных отговорок! Я несколько месяцев боролась за это место и не хочу, чтобы все полетело к чертовой матери только потому, что полиция облажалась!

Может, и правда ей самое место среди ведьм? Станнис пристально на нее посмотрел.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Что?

— Ты не будешь работать в этой фирме. Я тебе запрещаю.

— Ты не можешь…

— Еще как могу.

— Я подам на развод.

— Подавай. Адвокаты моего брата лучше тебя и твоих друзей, я отсужу Ширен, и ты будешь видеться с ней только по праздникам.

Селиса вытаращилась на него, беззвучно открывая рот, словно аквариумная рыбка. Станнис ждал, что вот сейчас по ее лицу пробежит судорога, кожа истлеет, обнажив гнилые зубы, а глаза потускнеют. Время шло. Селиса закрыла рот, в уголках глаз заблестели слезы.

— Станнис, — жалобно прошептала она. — Ты ведь это не серьезно.

— Нет, — облегченно вздохнул Станнис. — Прости, я просто хотел проверить.

— Проверить что?

— Неважно, — он поднялся из-за стола, чмокнул ее в лоб. — Можешь работать, где пожелаешь. Если, конечно, я спасу тех несчастных юристов, которые еще остались в «Рглоре и компаньонах».

***

Участок встретил Станниса привычным гулом, хоть многие уже посматривали на часы, ожидая конца рабочего дня.

— Надеюсь, ты выспался, — поприветствовал его Оберин. — Потому что ночью охранять наших подопечных будешь ты. Кстати, адвокат твоего брата кошмарен. Зато его коллега — просто огонь. Жаль, что мне пришлось полдня провести за компьютером и не было возможности пообщаться.

— Нашел что-то?

— Не что-то, — усмехнулся Оберин. — Все. Гляди сюда.

Он открыл видео. В кабинете, похожем не то на адвокатскую контору, не то на допросную, сидела пожилая женщина. Несмотря на возраст, выглядела она бодрой и вела себя соответственно.

— Несчастный случай?! — кричала она на кого-то, кто был скрыт от камеры. — Вы хотите меня убедить, что завод загорелся сам по себе одновременно в трех местах?!

— Экспертиза показала, что проводка…

— К черту вашу проводку! И вас к черту! Это проклятущие Ланнистеры и ведьмы!

— Если вы недовольны результатами экспертизы…

— Недовольна?! Мой внук погиб в огне!

Женщина на экране дернулась, и ее лицо изменилось. Во рту выдвинулись жала, глаза стали огромными, черными, блестящими. На голове появились длинные отростки. Она была медоносом. Станнис вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он и не думал, что сможет увидеть обращение в записи.

Женщина помотала головой и вернула человеческий облик.

— Мы этого так не оставим, — прошипела она.

Оберин выключил запись.

— Оленна Тирелл, — представил он. — Глава семьи Тирелл. Все имущество, включая завод и большой дом, принадлежало ей. После банкротства она потеряла не только завод. В огне погиб ее внук.

Станнис кивнул. Вот чьи духи вчера учуял Давос. Может быть, женщин убила и не Оленна Тирелл, но она спланировала и отдала приказ.

— Кем ей приходится Джон Фоссовей?

— Муж ее младшей дочери, — объяснил Оберин. — У них довольно большое семейство.

— Мы можем предъявить обвинения? — спросил Станнис.

— Если найдем хоть одного. Мы объявили в розыск и саму Оленну, и Гарлана Тирелла, того, что участвовал во флэшмобе, когда убили мисс Ред, и Джона Фоссовея. Однако прежде, чем их обнаружат, пройдет какое-то время. Капитан хочет, чтобы адвокаты из «Рглор и компаньоны» оставались под охраной. Кстати, вот и он.

Станнис нехотя обернулся. Роберт махнул им от своего кабинета.

— Они весь день у него, — негромко пояснил Оберин.

Станнис не удивился. Войдя в кабинет к Роберту, он отчетливо уловил запах виски. Торос Мирс развалился на диване. Скрывать свое состояние, в отличие от Роберта, он даже не пытался. Рубашка была расстегнута, галстук валялся на полу, глаза были красные и веселые.

— О, — протянул он, попытался подняться, но тут же плюхнулся обратно. — Жендри. Как вымахал-то!

— Это мой брат Станнис, — быстро сказал ему Роберт. — То есть офицер Баратеон. Он будет вас охранять. Станнис, ты же помнишь Тороса?

Станнис кивнул, проигнорировав протянутую руку.

— А это, — Роберт отошел, давая увидеть второго адвоката, — мисс Асшай.

Женщина, сидевшая спиной, поднялась и обернулась.

Станнис едва не вскрикнул. Это была она — та ведьма, что пыталась убить Рейеллу. Женщина посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась. Она явно тоже его узнала.

— Мелисандра Асшай, — мягко протянула она.

***

Оберин крутился возле ведьмы, чем неимоверно бесил Станниса.

— Да что такого? — удивился он. — Никогда не замечал, чтоб ты так относился к моему флирту.

— Просто ты должен защищать ее, а не пытаться затащить в постель, — буркнул Станнис.

— Одно другому не мешает.

— Держись от нее подальше.

— Ты что, сам положил на нее глаз? — усмехнулся Оберин и быстро взглянул в сторону ведьмы.

Та мило улыбнулась, но смотрела она вовсе не на Оберина, а на Станниса. Оберин проследил ее взгляд и развел руками.

— Понял, мне ловить тут нечего. Надеюсь, ты не профукаешь такой шанс.

— Постараюсь, — едва слышно ответил Станнис, глядя на ведьму.

Время двигалось к вечеру, а ни одного Тирелла так и не нашли. Адвокатов было решено спрятать на специальной квартире под охраной полиции. Оберин тут же вызвался дежурить в эту ночь, и Станнису ничего не осталось, кроме как присоединиться. Торчать с ведьмой в одном помещении не хотелось, хотелось прижать ее к стенке и все выпытать, но как сделать это, не вызвав вопросов Оберина, Станнис пока не знал.

— Десятиминутная готовность, — объявил Оберин.

Станнис взял со спинки стула куртку, выключил компьютер и тут заметил что-то на мониторе — крупную муху. Он опустился обратно в кресло и понял, что это не муха, а пчела. Медоносы ведь могут использовать обычных пчел в качестве разведчиков. Станнису вдруг пришла в голову шальная мысль, как убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Он подался ближе к монитору и негромко сказал:

— Дом под номером пять на восьмой улице. Третий этаж. Она будет там.

Квартиру на восьмой улице обычно использовали для охраны свидетелей. Патрульная машина осталась дежурить у входа, а адвокаты в сопровождении Станниса и Оберина поднялись наверх. Квартира была небольшой и довольно скромной. Торос тут же принялся обшаривать кухню в поисках выпивки, Мелисандра же с брезгливым видом опустилась в кресло.

— Не привыкли к такому? — не выдержал Станнис.

— Мне приходилось бывать и в более мерзких местах, — усмехнулась она.

На кухне что-то звякнуло. Оберин покосился в ту сторону, Станнис стоял как вкопанный, и Оберин со вздохом ушел выяснять, что разбил Торос.

— На месте вашего коллеги я заперла бы Тороса в ванной, — сказала Мелисандра. — В идеале — с бутылкой чего-то крепкого. Он бывает неловким, может что-то сломать или спалить.

— Спалить — это у вас фирменная фишка? — спросил Станнис, садясь напротив.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, детектив…

— Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, — оборвал ее Станнис. — Я знаю, кто ты. Все вы.

На секунду в глазах ведьмы мелькнул страх, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и вновь натянула приветливую, насквозь фальшивую улыбку.

— И что ты сделаешь, Таргариен? — усмехнулась она. — Убьешь меня прямо здесь? А как будешь объяснять это своему напарнику и капитану?

— Зачем ты пыталась убить Рейеллу?

Мелисандра передернула плечами, вроде безразлично, но Станнис понял, что она нервничает.

— Ты еще очень неопытен, Таргариен, — сказала она. — Открою тебе один секрет: чтобы убить Таргариена, не нужен повод. Да и твоя бабуля не была святой. На ее счету столько жизней, сколько тебе и в страшных снах не снилось .

— Кто тебя нанял?

Улыбка сползла с лица ведьмы, уступив место недоумению.

— Откуда… А впрочем, неважно. Раз уж ты догадался, что это не наша инициатива, то должен понимать, что мы тут ни при чем. Это все лишь бизнес, а я только исполнитель.

— Скажи имя заказчика.

— Я не знаю, но если бы и знала, не сказала бы. Корпоративная этика, сам понимаешь.

Станнис кивнул, а потом быстро подался вперед, схватил ведьму за руку и вывернул кисть. Он вдруг почувствовал, сколько в нем силы. Одно движение — и он запросто сломает ведьме руку.

Мелисандра удивленно вскрикнула. На ее лице промелькнул страх, но быстро сменился злостью. Она рванулась навстречу Станнису, несмотря на вывернутую руку, и схлынула. Рыжие волосы побелели, кожа стала сухой, морщинистой, покрылась темными пятнами. Глаза помутнели. С одной стороны лица кожа истлела, обнажив кривые желтые зубы и бурые, словно сгнившие, мышцы.

Станнис не отпрянул, остался на месте, глядя в глаза шипящей ведьме. Она обнажила зубы, будто готовясь вцепиться ему в глотку, но не двигалась, неотрывно глядя мутными глазами в глаза Станниса.

Кто знает, сколько продолжались бы эти гляделки и чем закончились, но в комнате вдруг стало темно. Ведьма перевела взгляд на окно и сразу схлынула. Станнис машинально отпустил ее руку и тоже обернулся.

— Какого черта?

Окно оказалось сплошь облеплено пчелами, и несколько уже протиснулись через щель между рамой и стеной. Мелисандра испуганно отпрянула. Из соседней комнаты послышался вскрик. Станнис бросился к окну и защелкнул замок. Затем он кинулся в соседнюю комнату. Оберин стоял, ошарашенно глядя на окно.

— Где Мирс? — спросил Станнис, защелкивая замок и тут.

— В ванной, — ответил Оберин, неуверенно доставая пистолет. — Ему стало нехорошо и… Что происходит?

— Понятия не имею. Посиди с ним.

Станнис толкнул Оберина к ванной.

— Я не собираюсь отсиживаться! — возмутился тот.

— Я вызову подкрепление и спрячу мисс Асшай. Давай же!

Оберин замешкался, но взглянул на окно, облепленное копошащимися пчелами, и быстро кивнул. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Станнис стащил с кровати одеяло и плотно подоткнул под дверь.

Затем он вернулся в комнату, где его ждала Мелисандра, и достал телефон.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутилась она.

— Вызываю подкрепление.

— Думаешь, твои людишки нам помогут?

Она испуганно обернулась к окну, пока Станнис диктовал адрес и код ситуации.

— Черт! Как проклятая бабка вообще узнала, что мы тут?

Станнис выключил телефон и осмотрелся, ища, где бы спрятаться.

— Возможно, ей помогли, — нехотя сказал он. — Я не думал, что медоносы могут управлять пчелами.

— А на что ты рассчитывал?

— Что явится кто-то из Тиреллов, и я их арестую.

— Серьезно? — Мелисандра рассмеялась, похоже она была на грани истерики. — Таргариен спасает ведьму и убивает медоносов. Ты просто хотел расправиться со мной их руками, но не выйдет!

— Я вовсе не…

Договорить он не успел. Мелисандра кинулась к двери и выскочила в коридор. Станнис выругался и бросился за ней. На лестнице откуда-то взялись пчелы. Сначала всего парочка, потом все больше и больше. Мелисандра сбежала по лестнице, громко цокая каблуками, и остановилась. Вокруг нее кружили пчелы.

Станнис догнал ее и остановился. Мелисандра замерла на узкой площадке. Позади нее стоял Станнис, впереди — пожилая женщина, в которой он узнал Оленну Тирелл.

— Готова к смерти, ведьма? — усмехнулась старуха.

Мелисандра развернулась и хотела ринуться обратно, но наткнулась на Станниса. Вот теперь ее взгляд был полон ужаса.

— А, Таргариен, — протянула Тирелл. — Приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет долгим. Что может скрепить дружбу лучше, чем совместно расправиться с ведьмой?

Станнис достал пистолет и направил на нее.

— Оленна Тирелл, вы арестованы.

Та удивленно изогнула брови.

— Это какая-то шутка? Хорошо, я посмеюсь. Ха-ха-ха. А теперь убей ведьму. Только из уважения к вашей семье я даю тебе эту возможность.

Станнис сделал шаг вперед, не опуская пистолет.

— Никаких шуток, — сказал он. — Вы арестованы. Сложите оружие, если оно у вас есть.

— Медоносы дружны с Таргариенами, — сказала она, словно объясняя прописные истины.

— Я офицер полиции и выполняю свой долг.

— Долг? — кажется, Тирелл начинала злиться. — Долг?! Единственный долг, который у тебя есть, — это долг крови. Посмотри на ведьму! Сколько жизней она забрала? А сколько заберет еще? И никто даже не поймет, только ты можешь ее остановить.

Станнис вспомнил, как игла по счастливой случайности вошла в его руку, а не в тело Рейеллы. Вспомнил мерзкое сухое лицо ведьмы, а потом посмотрел в ее полные ужаса глаза. Его призвание — ловить преступников и защищать людей. Пусть даже они не совсем люди. Закон — вот что должно стоять на первом месте.

— Если ведьма виновата, она предстанет перед судом, — сказал он, делая несколько шагов вперед и загораживая Мелисандру. — Как и ты.

— Она устроила пожар, в котором погиб мой внук! — крикнула Тирелл. — И никто ничего не смог доказать. Они все вышли сухими из воды. Она поплатится!

Тирелл зашипела и схлынула, став похожей на огромного жука с жуткими клыками-жалами и огромными черными глазами. Громко вереща, она кинулась вперед, раскрыв пасть, и Станнис выстрелил. Хватило двух пуль, чтобы отбросить ее на лестницу. Она рухнула навзничь и через секунду вновь стала дряхлой старухой.

Мелисандра вскрикнула и прижалась к Станнису, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Он рассеянно смотрел на мертвую женщину, желавшую только справедливости, но получившую смерть.

Станнис убрал пистолет в кобуру и оторвал Мелисандру от себя. Наверное, вид у него был страшный. Мелисандра задрожала и жалобно прошептала:

— Не убивай меня.

— Мне следовало позволить ей тебя прикончить, — сказал Станнис. — Но я выбрал закон. Я не стану тебя трогать, но ты расскажешь мне все. Кто велел убить Рейеллу?

— Я не знаю…

Станнис схватил ее за горло.

— Ты расскажешь мне все, что знаешь. Честно.

— Всем занималась Кинвара, — затараторила она. — Я не знаю имени, правда!

Станнис отпустил ее. Она потерла шею, немного помолчала, но начала рассказывать:

— Год назад к нам обратился представитель Ланнистеров. Они хотели купить завод Тиреллов, но те отказывались его продавать. Мы должны были провести процедуру банкротства. Но ты, наверное, уже знаешь, что мы оказываем не только обычные юридические услуги. Мы… воспользовались своими способностями. Завод сгорел, но так вышло, что во время пожара там оставался один из Тиреллов. Мы не хотели, правда, но ритуал невозможно просчитать до мелочей. Кинвара думала, что одна жертва — это еще удачный исход.

— Я и так все понял, — сказал Станнис. — Какое отношение это имеет ко мне и к Рейелле?

— Как ни странно, прямое. Спустя некоторое время появился _он_. Поначалу с ним общалась только Кинвара, а она… м-м-м… порой она бывала слишком самоуверена. Наверное, это нас и погубило. Мужчина знал о заводе и погибшем Тирелле и шантажировал нас, грозя все выдать полиции. Не то чтобы мы боялись суда, но вот репутация наша могла пострадать. Кинвара согласилась на сделку: мы выполняем его желание — и никто ни о чем не узнает. Она даже согласилась на кровный обет. Это короткий ритуал, когда ведьма обещает выполнить просьбу, а тот, кому она это обещает, имеет над ней власть. Она рассчитывала управиться быстро и легко. Люди обычно просят банальные вещи: деньги, славу, любовь. Но не этот. Этот хотел кое-чего невыполнимого. Он хотел пробудить в себе кровь Древней Валирии и стать истинным Таргариеном.

— Это возможно? — удивился Станнис.

— Возможно, — кивнула Мелисандра. — Хоть и очень сложно. Для начала нужно соблюсти два условия. Во-первых, человек должен быть из семьи Таргариенов. Порой такое сложно определить, но в нашем случае мы это знали. Во-вторых, чтобы кровь Древней Валирии пробудилась в одном Таргариене, должен умереть другой. Остается еще часть со сложным ритуалом, который должен пробудить кровь Древней Валирии в нужном человеке. Мы совершили ритуал: я, Кинвара и Ким. Мы оказались повязаны с ним, пока ритуал не будет полностью исполнен, то есть пока он не обретет силы.

— Вы сразу собирались убить Рейеллу?

— Она была самым очевидным кандидатом. У нее был рак, не нужно было даже прибегать к экстренным мерам, просто дождаться, пока она умрет сама. Вот только ритуал не сработал. Кровь Древней Валирии пробудилась в тебе, а не в нем, и пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам. Я знаю, это не обелит меня в твоих глазах, но мы были связаны клятвой. Идея добить Рейеллу принадлежала ему. Я лишь подчинялась.

— Имя.

— Я специально не спрашивала.

Станнис грозно надвинулся на Мелисандру, и та уперлась руками ему в грудь.

— Но я могу его описать, — на ее лице мелькнула мерзкая улыбка. — Высокий, черноволосый, синеглазый, красивый. Костюм дорогой, а галстук еще дороже. Очень похож на тебя. Я бы сказала, похож, как брат.

Станнис ошарашенно отступил. Не может быть. Неужели Роберт покушался на их бабушку, чтобы стать Таргариеном? Хотя почему нет? Он очень честолюбив. Капитан полиции, мэр, истинный Таргариен. Он почти и не жил с Рейеллой в детстве, сразу уехал к Аррену. Это ведь Роберт велел снять охрану, а потом убеждал Станниса, что смерть Рейеллы — случайность и искать виновных не нужно. В конце концов, Роберт хорошо знал Тороса Мирса и мог обратиться в его контору за услугами.

Станнис зло сжал кулаки. Ему давно хотелось набить Роберту морду, теперь у него был повод.

— Я оставлю тебя в живых, — сказал он, обращаясь к Мелисандре. — Но учти, я знаю, кто ты, и буду за тобой следить.

Он развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице. Надо освободить Оберина, объяснить мертвую Оленну Тирелл и вернуться в участок, чтобы серьезно поговорить с Робертом.

***

Входя в кабинет Роберта, Станнис был спокоен. Даже странно. Ему хотелось придушить брата собственными руками, но он был потрясающе спокоен, даже отрешен.

— А вот и ты, — поприветствовал его Роберт, отрываясь от бумаг. — Мне уже доложили. Знаешь, ты мог бы обойтись и без жертв. Все же одно дело — кровавый маньяк, другое — старушка. Мы, конечно, выставим все как несчастный случай, но…

— Я все знаю, — прервал его Станнис.

— Тогда попытайся больше не убивать подозреваемых. Или стреляй в ноги.

Станнис прошел и сел в кресло для посетителей, пристально посмотрел на Роберта.

— Я. Знаю. Все, — выделяя каждое слово, сказал он.

Роберт засуетился, зашуршал бумагами и нервно улыбнулся.

— О чем ты?

— О «Рглор и компаньоны» и о той услуге, что ты у них заказал.

Роберт судорожно сглотнул.

— Это мое дело, — он попытался ответить жестко, но вышло скорее жалобно.

— Это наше дело, — зло зашипел Станнис. — Мое, твое, Рейеллы.

— Ну, возможно, мне стоило ей рассказать…

— Стоило?! — Станнис, уже не сдерживаясь, кричал. — Ты использовал ее болезнь, чтобы пробудить в себе кровь Древней Валирии, а когда не вышло, приказал убить!

Роберт смотрел ошарашенно: то ли хорошо притворялся, то ли и правда не понимал, о чем говорит Станнис.

— Какая кровь, какая Валирия?! — выпалил он. — У тебя после смерти бабушки совсем крыша поехала?

— Ты нанял «Рглор и компаньоны».

— Да, но… — Роберт подался вперед и заговорил шепотом. — Пару месяцев назад ко мне пришел мальчишка и заявил, что он мой сын. Подобные инциденты бывали и раньше, так что мне пришлось вызвать Тороса. Он организовал генетическую экспертизу так, чтобы никто не пронюхал. И когда отцовство подтвердилось, Торос по-тихому пристроил пацана в престижную школу. Слушай, может, тебе и правда обратиться к психологу. Я не стану отстранять тебя от работы, просто походишь, поговоришь, тебе станет легче.

— Не нужно, — Станнис покачал головой.

Роберт не мог так хорошо и правдоподобно притворяться. Или Станнис совсем его не знал, или ведьма соврала. Может быть, зря он ее спас?

— Извини, — сказал он. — Это все ве… В общем, мне про тебя нарассказывали всякого, а я поверил. Просто забудь, что я тут наговорил.

— Тем не менее, обратись к психологу. Могу порекомендовать хорошего специалиста.

— А я забуду про очередного внебрачного ребенка.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Роберт. — Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям, детектив Баратеон.

Станнис вышел из кабинета, и его тут же встретил Оберин.

— Нашли двоих Тиреллов и Джона Фоссовея. Не поверишь, в чьем доме они прятались. Твоего брата.

Станнис уже хотел развернуться и вновь войти в кабинет Роберта, но увидел, как заводят подозреваемых. Двое — парень, присутствовавший на флэшмобе, и незнакомый мужчина — были в наручниках. Девушку вели под руку. Станнис знал ее — подружка Ренли, с которой он встречался пару месяцев. Ренли тоже был здесь. Придерживал плачущую девушку за плечи.

Она подняла голову и встретилась со Станнисом взглядом. Скинув руку Ренли с плеча, она кинулась к Станнису.

— Ты убил ее! — закричала она. — Убил бабушку! Что она тебе сделала?!

Ренли поймал ее и удержал, не давая дотянуться до Станниса.

— Ты ведь должен был убить ведьму, — прошептал Ренли.

Девушка в его руках дернулась, и ее лицо исказилось. На пару секунд она превратилась в огромную пчелу с острыми клыками-жалами и черными глазами, но наткнулась на взгляд Станниса и вновь стала человеком. Она испуганно отпрянула, обернулась к Ренли, и тот крепко ее обнял. Девушка тряслась в рыданиях, а Ренли зло смотрел на Станниса.

Станнис стоял, не веря своим глазам. В голове не укладывалось. Ренли явно знал о существах, но не среагировал, когда девушка схлынула, значит, не видел. Ренли. Выходит, ведьма не соврала, сказав, что во всем виноват его брат. Станнис просто был идиотом и не сообразил, о котором из братьев идет речь. Он уже все понял, но не мог до конца осознать.

— Проследи за мисс Тирелл, — сказал он Оберину. — Мне надо поговорить с братом.

Станнис бесцеремонно оторвал Ренли от плачущей подружки и потащил в допросную — единственное место, где они могли поговорить без лишних глаз. Он усадил Ренли на стул, а сам устроился напротив. Что сказать, Станнис категорически не знал. Ренли молчал, зло насупившись. Виноватым он совсем не выглядел.

— Она ведь воспитала тебя, — сказал Станнис. — Даже меня, хотя я не был ребенком, когда родители погибли. Но для тебя она стала второй матерью. Как ты мог?

— Она все равно умирала…

— Как ты мог?!

Станнис зло хлопнул ладонью по столу, и Ренли вздрогнул.

— А почему она не рассказала нам? — он поднял на Станниса злой взгляд. — Почему не воспитала нас истинными Таргариенами?

— Потому что мы не были Таргариенами, мы были людьми и не смогли бы понять.

— Лорас открылся мне, — пожал плечами Ренли. — И показал. И я принял это. А потом проклятые ведьмы спалили завод, и он погиб в огне.

— Ты решил отомстить.

— Не просто отомстить: обрести силы, чтобы бороться с такими, как они, — ведьмами и прочими тварями.

— Не все существа творят зло, — покачал головой Станнис. — Есть и мирные. Нельзя убивать только потому, что кому-то не посчастливилось родиться потрошителем или ведьмой.

— Можно, — возразил Ренли. — Нужно. Наши предки веками так поступали. Рейелла так поступала. Уверен, она бы меня одобрила.

— Судить надо за поступки, а не за сущность, — Станнис покачал головой. — Ты не существо, но велел убить собственную бабушку ради сомнительных способностей. Знаешь, когда кровь древней Валирии начала пробуждаться во мне, я испугался. Я хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Чтобы кто-то другой стал истинным Таргариеном. Теперь я понимаю, что все случилось правильно. Я стану гораздо лучшим Таргариеном, чем ты. Я буду справедливым Таргариеном.

Станнис поднялся и вышел из допросной, видеть Ренли не хотелось.

Девчонка Тирелл перестала плакать и сидела, гордо задрав подбородок.

— Только что прибыл адвокат, — сказал Оберин. — Ей и твоему брату предъявить нечего, а с Гарланом Тиреллом и Джоном Фоссовеем будет разбираться прокурор. Что сказал Ренли?

— Неважно, — Станнис махнул рукой. — Я хочу уйти домой. Прикроешь меня?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Оберин. — Даже отчет заполню. Наверное. Может быть. Если меня никто не отвлечет.

Станнис не поехал домой, а отправился на кладбище. На входе он купил букет цветов и возложил на могилу Рейеллы. Солнце садилось, погружая кладбище в темноту.

— Не знаю, смогу ли его простить, — сказал Станнис негромко. — Даже не за твою смерть — за предательство. Подозреваю, он прав, и ты одобрила бы его действия, а мои — нет. Плевать. Я стал полицейским, чтобы защищать невинных людей и ловить преступников. Теперь я истинный Таргариен. Моя жизнь изменилась, но принципы остались. Я стану защищать мирных граждан и сажать за решетку преступников. И неважно, существа они или люди. Закон один для всех.

Он еще немного постоял у могилы Рейеллы, а затем отправился домой. Завтра его ждал новый день и новая жизнь. Жизнь истинного Таргариена.


	5. Эпилог

Станнис отпил кофе и глянул в телефон. Давос назначал ему встречу в каком-то баре. Название Станнису ничего не говорило, но он не особо разбирался в ночных заведениях. Пару дней назад нашли обугленный труп. Странностей было две. Во-первых, сгорел только человек. Все пространство вокруг осталось нетронутым, словно в человека выстрелили из огнемета. Во-вторых, горючая жидкость оказалась органического происхождения, и Станнис заподозрил существо. Когда он спросил Давоса, существуют ли огнедышащие существа, тот вместо ответа назначил встречу в баре. Станнис не стал допытываться, решив отложить все до вечера.

Селиса напротив тихонько засмеялась и начала быстро стучать пальцами по клавишам ноутбука.

Ширен протяжно вздохнула.

— Знаете, — сказала она, — вы выглядите как парочка влюбленных старшеклассников. Но мне почему-то кажется, что вы переписываетесь не друг с другом. У вас кто-то появился? Мне готовиться к разводу?

— Что за глупости, — фыркнула Селиса. — Просто Мел прислала новое дело. Один идиот… Впрочем, тебе еще рано слушать такие истории. А папа наверняка обсуждает свое дело с Оберином.

— Дело, — кивнул Станнис. — Только с Давосом.

— Кто такой Давос? — тут же поинтересовалась Ширен.

— Друг.

Селиса оторвалась от ноутбука и заинтересованно посмотрела на Станниса.

— С каких пор у тебя есть друзья?

— А с каких пор Мелисандра стала Мел?

Селиса надулась и снова уткнулась в ноутбук. Станнису очень не хотелось, чтобы она работала в ведьмовской конторе, но запрет грозил чуть ли не разводом, и Станнис согласился. К тому же Мелисандра заверила, что не станет втягивать Селису в ведьмовские дела, она ведь не хочет лишиться головы. Селиса на удивление органично вписалась в коллектив и даже подружилась с Мелисандрой. Как и Станнис — с Давосом. Дел, связанных с существами, становилось все больше, и ему нужен был знающий напарник.

— Вообще-то Давос — мой гражданский консультант, — все же пояснил Станнис. — Он помогает мне… с некоторой специфической информацией.

— Давай пригласим его в гости, — предложила Ширен.

Станнис пожал плечами. Селиса встрепенулась.

— Отличная идея. А я позову Мел. Устроим семейный ужин.

— Коллеги по работе — это не семья.

— Тогда дружеский ужин.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Станнис. — Я позову Давоса. Кстати, он может захватить младших сыновей, чтобы Ширен не было скучно.

— Идет, — согласилась Ширен.

Станнис достал телефон.

«Завтра, — написал он. — У нас. Семейный ужин».


End file.
